Just Say I Do!
by SaxyLady
Summary: Lightning and Sally are getting married! Sally is pregnant, Alice is over work, Doc is wedding the two, Lightning aunt is CRAZY about Tractors, Sally's Cuz is CRAZY FHH fan,everyone forgot the rings, and Quinn's life goes from bad to worse. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I do NOT own the 'Cars' Charactors! However the others ARE mine! ;) Have fun reading! Please write to me! Read and Review! I'd LOVE to hear from you!**

**Just say I do!**

In the old familiar clinic, In the old familiar office, in front of the old familiar working mirror, sat a Old familiar Hornet. His complex crystal eyes stared at his reflection. Normally not really caring about his appearance, took the time to freshen his paint, Wax his hide, shine his wheels, polish his chrome, and brushed his teeth….. Twice.

He watched himself… Just sitting in front of the mirror with an unimpressed expression… It just wasn't cutting it for him.

He grumbled at himself, as he turned to the side looking at it in the mirror... Not enthused.

His paint was so polished his hide could function as a mirror. His Chrome could blind oncoming traffic if the sun hit him just right. His teeth was so clean he felt like if he ran over them with his tongue you could hear the "squeaky" clean! He hasn't looked this good in years!

… Why wasn't it good enough?

There was a knock on his office door, "Doc? Are you okay?"

A light voice was heard from the other side of the door making his mind fill with memories of that one dark and dreary night… the night where sheriff founded a ragged mustang… barely breathing, barely alive…. The night where it changed his life, forever.

"I'm fine kiddo."

"Can I come in?" Her voice seemed lighter than normal. Excited almost to see him.

"Sure." He face tugged a smile just to make himself more, presentable.

She pushed opened the door, showing her beautiful, fresh paint, sea blue with green flaks, her hide sparkled in the sun like a precious ornament on Christmas, so delicate, so lovely and hung with care so that everyone can see its beauty…. Her violet eyes popped with her lightly done makeup, as they lit up at the sight of the Hornet, "Doc! You look Fantastic!" Her smile grew tenfold.

The Hornet blinked, looking at her again, _what a precious thing she was to him indeed_… "I clean up well."

She chuckled, "I'd say!"

Doc cracked a smile, showing his pearly whites.

She smiled, Showing her whites to him. "You really look amazing, Doc."

Doc glanced in the mirror, looking at himself… "I guess, But.." He turned towards her with his soft father like eyes, " You're quite Lovely."

Alice smiled bashfully, her face tinting slight from the nice comment, "Well… I don't normally dress up like this…"

Doc chuckled, "You and me both."

Alice smiled, "But you really do look very nice! If you sound as well as you look tonight, you would be amazing!"

Doc took a moment to look over at the thick, leather bound bible with little tabs of different colors poking out of selected pages. Nervousness pulsed through him…

… His first wedding that he was a part of…. not just a part of, but ran…. And not just ran, his going to be the one to _wed_ the Bride and Groom…

He swallowed hard as he tenderly picked up the Bible in his tire… "I hope so."

Alice smiled softly, "I have faith in you."

Doc 's eyes softened at her encouraging words, "Thanks kiddo."

Alice gave a small nod. Her eyes half closed, as a light yawn escapes from her.

Doc raised a eye frame, an amused smile tugging his features, "Tired?"

Alice nodded slowly, blinking a few times, "Yeah, I swear I can sleep for a week. I've been trying to get rid of this hoodache for the past few days…."

Doc's amusement weakened, "the past few days? Did you take anything for it?"

Alice slowly nodded, "Yeah. Doesn't touch it. Kind of makes my tank lurch."

Doc blinked. "Huh." He took a moment to think it through… "I think the job on being the bride's maid is stressing you out."

Alice felt a smile tug on her features, "I think so too. Who would of thought that being a bride's maid is so complicated. I never realized how involved it is!"

Doc chuckled at her, " You did a great job, Alice. Sally is going to love it."

Alice smiled, "Yeah, I hope she does."

"I know she will. Speaking of the bride, where is she?" Doc pointed out to her, "I wanted to run through the service quick, go through her vows, Try on the rings…" He paused… "She has the rings right?"

Alice paused, Her face blank, "Sally is at Flo's, Flo is doing her vale, She is very self conscious about her 'showing' on her wedding day… as for the rings… I thought Lightning had them?"

Doc expressionless face just locked eyes with hers, " She's about 4 ½ months in her pregnancy, She's going to show a little… But Pregnancy can be a beautiful thing… She shouldn't be ashamed of it." His eyes half closed, "Lightning has the rings?" he mumbled unhappily.

Alice gave a slight unsure nod….

Both of them stared at each other…. "What have I done!" Alice almost yelled panic quickly filling her eyes along with her tears…. "How could I trust Lightning not to lose the rings! I just… I wasn't thinking straight!... I-I-I Don't know why …"

Doc quietly hushed her, "Alice, take it easy... Don't work yourself up any more it's no ones fault…" His eyes softened tenfold, "Your very stressed about everything going so perfectly, you lost sleep… Go get some rest Alice, You've worked hard enough for their wedding…"

Her lip quivered slightly… "Yeah," She choked… "I'm stressed…I need to relax."

Doc smiled, "You go do that, You can even use my office if you want to get some shut eye… I'll handle everything."

Alice smiled a tear filled smile, "Are you sure?"

Doc chuckled softly and warmly, "I run the town as the Judge, and run the Clinic as the Doctor, I'm sure I can handle a wedding."

He rolled up to her, and very lightly rested his fender with hers, "You work too hard. Now, go get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

Alice closed her eyes, "Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

Doc cracked a smile, "I promise."

####

Doc's face was stone, but his eyes were blazing, "You forgot the _rings_?"

Lightning sat in front of the Mirror, His polished sides, his Freshened Fancy Red paint, the black accents that Dressed him like a tux. "I swear this wedding is getting to my hood Doc! It's crazy, It's easy to forget something small like that!"

Doc blinked a thousand times in disbelief "It's the _wedding rings_! Rookie out of all the things to possible forget, you forget the wedding rings!"

Lightning just sat there with stressed eyes, "Aaawwhhoooo…. Why did I screw this up Doc! Why did I forget to order the rings!"

Doc's eyes widened, "You forgot to _order_ them!" His temper was rising, "I thought you forgot to pick them up!"

Lightning's eyes were wide, his front tires waved around in muted frustration.

Doc forced himself to relax. "Kid. They can't make rings in the matter of hours..."

"W-What are we going to do Doc? Postpone the wedding?" Lightning's eyes were wide, "Oh Sally…. She would be so heartbroken…"

Doc huffed a sigh… "I guess we could… call in for rings to get done… but…. I'm not making any promises Rookie…We'd be _lucky_ if they just had a basic set of rings…."

The sound of tires entering the room caused the Groom and the Justice of the Peace looked over at the guest. His Dark paint was also accented in black to give that suit appearance, His normal paint had more shine and color variation than normal. In the bright sun, the dark red almost hinted a deep fall orange…. The Dodge's Sugar Brown eyes looked up at the pair with tired eyes.

"More of the Carrera family have just arrived, " His eyes closed for a second.

Doc look at the Dodge standing very low on his tires, "Quinn… Are you feeling alright?"

Lightning paused, "Yeah, Quinn You don't look so hot. What happened?"

Quinn sighed, "I just haven't slept… Besides helping Alice out with a few things, welcoming the other families here, and planning stuff on the side. I'm exhausted."

"Well why don't you get some rest there Buddy? You done so much!" Lightning rolled over and patted him on the fender. Quinn lightly shook his hood… "I can't do that…. I have to go pick up the rings today…. "

Both Doc and Lightning looked at him….. "_You _ordered the rings?"

Quinn gave a weak shrug, "Alice wanted me to order a back up set… saying she saw an argument with You and Doc about not getting wedding rings."

Both stared at the Dodge in awe…

Doc sighed the frustrations away, "Well there's one problem solved." Doc looked over at Quinn, "Hey Quinn."

Quinn rose a little more on his tires… "Yeah?"

"Why don't you take a break from the guests and go pick up the rings." Doc felt a tug of a smile, "get some fresh air? Have some alone time."

Quinn paused, thinking about it… then lightly shook his hood again, "I have to check up on sure she's not pushing herself too hard."

"Why is something wrong with her?" Lighting put in. Worry running in his features.

"She asleep in my office." Doc said kind of quietly, "She was getting all worked up over the wedding, so I told her to sleep in my office."

Quinn looked over at him, and gave a nod in thanks, "she needs that. She was worked up last night about everything being perfect… I've never seen her work so hard…. "

Doc nodded slightly, "She puts her heart into things. And when she does it for someone, she wants it to be perfect for them."

Quinn gave a slight nod. " That's Alice." A warm smile tugged at his grill, "Alright, I'll go fetch the rings, just can you keep an eye on Alice for me? I don't want her working herself to death."

Doc and Lightning chuckled, "No problem." Doc spoke softly, Lightning smiled wide, "Thanks a lot Quinn, I owe you one."

Quinn waved a tire, "eh, no worries! I got this!" He smiled a charming smile.

Doc smiled with Lightning as he watched Quinn's spirit came back. "You got 5 hours."

Quinn chuckled, "with 4 hours of break time!"

Doc smiled, "Alright that way we'll have time to make sure they fit, and run a dry run through. Good. Problem solved. Head out now Quinn, and me and the rookie will meet up with you later for the wedding."

Quinn gave a nod "Will do. See ya soon!"

Quinn back up and made his way out of the crowded room, excitement filling his features. He hoped this would happen, that he would be in charge on getting the rings….

He was planning on bringing home _three_ rings…. For the Bride, the Groom, and for his wife-to-be.

He loved her… He loved her beyond death….He loved her when she was frail and weak healing in the clinic, He loved her when she stood tall and strong against her father Jack, He loved her when she was scared from her nightmares, He loved her laugh, He loved her kind heart….

He loved her… more than anything on this earth….

He wanted to show it….

He swallowed hard, Picturing his wedding…. His beautiful bride coming down the aisle….The vial covering her breathtaking violet eyes…..

A ripple of excitement ran down his frame…. Alice…. Being his wife….

He blinked causing his fantasy to slip from his subconscious, How fast was he driving! He was already minutes away from the nearby town. Is it true on what they say about having fun? That time just flies right on by?...right…?

A siren wailed behind him, causing the Dodge's tank to knot up when he realized that the officer was chasing him….

….. It's also true that when you're mindlessly going faster, you'll get their faster…..and the officer will get you just as fast…

"Dang it!" His hissed at himself as he pulled over on the side of the road. The dark blue '85 Diplomat pulled up along side him with a serious expression on his face.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked in a low harsh tone. Unfazed by the Dodges fancy paint. And not about to be fazed by whatever story he was about to come up with.

Quinn swallowed hard, "Alright, Listen, My name is Quinn Comenetto and I'm in a bit of a rush, you see-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." The Officer grumbled, "Going 15 over the speed limit is quiet enough.

Quinn swallowed hard, as his eyes watched the officer write a ticket…. "But, please, You see the wedding-"

"Oh that's why you're in that monkey suit."

Quinn rolled back in shock, "What is that suppose to mean? A friend of mine is getting married.-"

"And you're late for the wedding and it's such a special event, blah blah blah…. I get that excuse all the time." The officer ripped the ticket out from his book and handed it too Quinn… "Next time, come up with something more creative."

Quinn looked at the ticket, then back up at him, "But it's true!"

"Yeah, yeah, Tell that to the Judge."

Quinn looked down at the Ticket. His name, the speed, the price, the court date, the officers name….. Quinn tried not to laugh.

"Your name is Marshal Marshall?" He choked back a choppy laugh.

Marshall eyes were blazing, "You think that's funny boy?" Quinn froze as this car barked at him, "you just really what to get on my bad side? Huh!"

"No sir, not at all… I just-"

"You're on thin ice! I suggest you get a move on before I take you in!" the Diplomat glared at him with fire in his dark brown eyes. "And let's just hope I'll _**never**_ cross paths with you again!"

Quinn's eyes widened, the Marshal's eyes reminded him too much of a certain Plymouth Fury…..

"Well, GET!"

Quinn bolted away from the town, away from …. Marshal Marshall…. Away from the jewelry store…away from his dream…. Away from his future wife…..

####

"Hi", "Hello", "Nice to meet you", "How ya doing?", "Good afternoon." The freshly polished Hudson Hornet greeted the seemingly endless lines of guests, slightly forcing a smile through his fatigue. Alice does a heck of a lot more then what he thought.

He had to double check the flower order, Greet and welcome the guests, Set up the arch for the outdoor wedding, Check up on Flo for the catering, Make sure the Guests are Happy and settled in, roll out the cover for the aisle, Set up the after party, check the Bride and Groom, and fix any other problems that comes up.

Not to mention the list that he has on his plate for being the "Justice of the Peace"…

He huffed a sigh when the last car went by him, He had no idea who these people were, nor what family they came from... But boy, they have big families! He was just glad it was a privet wedding. Don't have to worry about the Cameras and news crew asking him so many of the same questions… No. He wouldn't allow that.

He relaxed where he was for a brief minute… "Alright, what else needs to be done." He spoke to himself aloud running through his list of things to do...

"I could run though their vows quick… but I kind of wanted to do that with the rings here. Could run through my material… Make sure I have this down…. " He felt slightly nervous at the thought of it. Being his first wedding, he didn't want to mess up... He knew how to be a Doctor, He knew how to be a Judge, He knew how to be a Racecar….. However, He didn't really know how to be a Justice of the Peace…. He was a Judge, Yes… But there was this religious element, a precious element to it, that he did not want to mess up….. He hoped God understands if there is a mess up…..

"Hey."

Doc stood up taller, as he heard someone trying to grab his attention.

"How are you holding up Hudson?"

He blinked… Only one car calls him Hudson.

"I'm holding up." He smiled at the sound of Kendal's voice from behind him. "How are you holding up?"

The deep water at twilight blue 300 Chrysler rubbed up alongside him. "Better now." She smiled warmly at him, leaning into him.

Doc raised a frame, "Why better now?" He paused, as she looked up at him with bright warm eyes, "Oh, Oh! I get it." He chuckled nuzzling her fender. "Sorry, I'm running a little slow today."

Kendal chuckled softly, "You look handsome Hudson. Rather Dashing."

Hudson huffed playfully, "Nah! I just look clean."

Kendal smiled, "look at you! Puttin' on the Ritz and all." She nudged him, "Made me smile."

Hudson looked over at Kendal, her normal paint with the normal dust cover…. She wasn't dressed…

"Aren't you going to the wedding?" He asked very softly.

"Oh yes! Just, didn't want to get all dolled up just to mess it up you know?"

He chuckled warmly.

Kendal looked at him with a curving smile… "You just want to see me all dressed up…"

Hudson felt a smile flash on his face. "Well, I'm sure you look just as lovely as ever."

Kendal face lit up as his expression, "Are you blushing?"

Hudson's face reddened even more for getting caught, Clearing his throat.

"Well, I'll be. Mr. Hudson Hornet actually blushes!" She laughed lightly, amusement sparkling in her eyes. " Who would of thought!"

A bashful smile grew on his face getting a chuckle from Kendal.

"You know Hudson, I always wanted to have a wedding… Getting up early, spend that whole morning getting ready…. Look at my friends and families faces as they finally saw me... And to see the love of my life's face when his eyes met mine…."

Doc Watched her look up at him for a moment… then back down, zoning off on a spot…. A thought popped in his head….. not just a thought, more like a wish….

However, as soon as that wish popped in his hood, he subsided it and tried not thinking of it again…. That'll never happen…. Not at this age…..

"Didn't you marry Jack?" Hudson spoke very easily… then…paused… " Forgive me, that was very insensitive of me."

"No, it's alright. Yes I did marry him. But there was no wedding. We just went before a judge, sign our wedding certificate, and that was that… And even then, We got married because we found out I was pregnant for Zeb. He did love me, just we weren't really ready to get married at the time…" Her midnight eyes just zoned off in memory…. A soft, "hmm" came from her as she remembered…. "I remember the baby kicking when I said I do…."

Hudson eyes went very soft… "You know… there was a question I always wanted to ask a women. But felt that they would take it the wrong way…" He paused as he found himself swallowing hard. "What is it like?"

"Being pregnant?"

The Hudson Hornet nodded unsurely. "You don't have to answer it. If you don't want to."

She looked up at him, chuckling slightly. "You know, I never had a man ask me such a question before." A smile grew on her features, " Didn't you have kids of your own?"

The Hudson took a moment, before slightly shaking his hood. "I missed my time…"

"You would have been a wonderful Father Hudson.." Her eyes soft, meaning every word… then smiled "Pregnancy is wonderful…." She mindlessly felt her undercarriage, remembering that bulge she had when she carried… "The first time was kind of scary... I didn't know what to expect…. I was sick for about 2 weeks…. Then everything just went smoothly… Besides being tired all the time and sometimes a little worked up on things… I loved it…. The feeling of life, the natural love…. There was a connection … a sense of need, want…. Importance…. protection…. it's indescribable…." Her eyes sparkled…. "I loved being pregnant…. It got even better the second and third time around…." Her smiled tugged even more… " I loved being a mom…"

Hudson smiled softly, "You are a great mother, Kendal." Her eyes looked up at him, just in time to see his soft expression die away, "I just wish that you had a better Husband…"

There was a pause between the two…. Both of them smiled at the thought…..but…. shook the feeling off…. That'll never happen…. Not at this age….

"But think of it this way," Kendal started the conversation again…. " If I didn't marry Jack, I would never had Zeb, Rachelle, and Alice… And I would never be here… You would of never found Alice… You would…" Kendal paused in his speech… " What would you have done? Just, lock yourself in your office all day?"

Hudson didn't say a word. He just looked far off in the distance, as shame hinted in his features…_'that probably what I would of done.'_

Kendal nuzzled his fender, "Well, I'm glad I'm here."

Hudson felt a smile tug on his face, "So that's where Alice gets her positive outlook from."

Kendal winked at him.

"Excuse me."

Doc paused, and turned around towards a 1970 Maroon Woody Wagon rolls up somewhat confused, "Is this where Lightning is getting married?"

Doc smiled in a greeting, "Oh yes, the service is going to be in a few hours. The families are at the drive in. If you want, you're welcome to drive around, check out the town, make yourself at home. Welcome." Doc bowed slightly, "I'm Doctor Hudson. But you're welcome to just call me Doc."

"And I'm Kendal" Kendal smiled nodding her hood. "It's a pleasure to meet someone of Lightning's family."

She smiled, " You can call me… " She paused… her Warm Ebony eyes got caught on something far in the distance…

Doc slowly blinked as he waited for her to finish her sentence…

"Ma'am?" Doc politely tried to draw her attention back to the conversation with very little success… The Woody Wagon just stared off in the distance, her eyes fixed on the one spot.

Kendal looked over at Doc for a second… then Back at the newcomer. Following her eyes off in the distance….

There sat far off in the horizon, sat a lonely tractor minding its own, taking it's sweet time slowly chewing it's cud.

"….I-Is _that_ a Tractor?" The Ebony eyes widened at the sight of the black and neutral tone of the tractor…

Doc and Kendal stared at the Tractor…. Then at each other…. Then back at the wide eyed wagon. " I am so sorry!" Kendal put in very apologetically trying to guide the new comer away from the strayed tractor. "it's not normally like this at all! All of them are almost always in their pen."

"There's more of them?" She asked, not moving a single inch no matter how hard the Chrysler tried to move her.

Kendal winced…. "Well… Yes… a whole lot of them…"

She just stared at her… then back at the tractor….

"Really I am sorry about this! I swear that this will be taken care of!" Doc added in, "We do apologize!"

"Apologize?..." the Wagon paused looking at the pair…. Then down the road towards the tractor….. a smile tugged on her face… her Ebony eyes quickly lit up at the sight! "Tractor!" She darted from the host's side towards the Helpless tractor. The Tractor's eyes widened at the oncoming sight as it moo'd in fright and took off down toward the field…. "Wait Tractor! I ain't gunna hurt ya! I just wanna take a look at ya!"

The Hudson and the Chrysler just sat there….. staring at the Maroon wagon that took off down the road….

"Aunt Chey! Aunt Chey! Come back!" Lightning pulled up towards the Pro racer and his love interest, "Where the heck did she go!"

Doc looked at the Rookie, unsure on how to word his response out of disbelief…. "She took off after a tractor."

Lightning blinked, " _what?_"

"She took off. After a tractor." Doc stated yet again, very blank faced, blinking slowly. "That is what happened."

Lightning moaned in frustration, stress building up on him… "I knew she liked tractors… but no one told me that she was _obsessed_ !"

Lightning gave a heavy sigh, " I'll go get her."

Doc rested a tire on the Rookies fancy paint job. "No, I'll handle it. This is your day Lightning, enjoy your wedding. What was her name again, Shey?"

"She Aunt Cheyenne. We just call her Chey for short… but… Aww man! I wish I knew this sooner!" Lightning sighed…. "First the Rings, then my Aunt…. What can possible come next!"

A loud scream was heard from behind them, causing the pair to jump, facing the source of the Scream.

There stood a single custom 1962 Buick stood there with her Cornflower blue eyes…. Locking eyes with the Old Familiar hornet…..

The Hornet stared at her…. He knew that look….. That type of excited scream,….Those wide, hunger eyes…..

Doc swallowed hard as he heard her scream "THE FABULOUS HUDSON HORNET! AAGGGHHHHH!"

…a fan girl…

The Hudson stared wide eyed….. "Oh…. No….."

####

**First chapter down! Can You PLEASE leave a comment! PLLEEAASSSEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own Cars, But I do own my Characters! THANK YOU SO MUCH QHR, McQueenFan95, DocLightningLover95, And "McQueen" For reading and reviewing my Story! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**Just Say I do! 2**

Quinn sat there with an annoyed expression on his face. His hot sugar brown eyes glanced up at the sign on the side of the road saying "Welcome to Fly Wheel City!".

A frustrated sigh escaped from his features… "You know... You'd think that with a sign that say 'Welcome' on it… They'd be _welcomed_ here!"

He grumbled at himself as he glanced at the clock tower... 2:24… the wedding started at 5…. He still had time…

Heck he would have been back at Radiator Springs if it wasn't for the fact that a certain Marshal Marshall wouldn't let him in the city!

A crooked smile tugged on the side of his bumper… He wouldn't let a certain Quinn into the city.

A Copper ring lit around his sugar brown eyes letting his mimic gift take effect.

"Well like Dad said, A lil' magic wouldn't hurt anyone."

… .. … … … … … .. .. … … … … .. ..

The dark blue '85 Diplomat sat on the side of the road, watching the cars taking their time passed him. I mean, When you see a officer, Don't you slow down?

Marshall pause as that thought came to him mind. Maybe he was being too easy on the public, sitting out here clear as day. Maybe he should move to a shadier place, see what the folk truly are.

A bunch of rule breakers.

The Diplomat shifted in his spot, causing a young driver to jump in fear. Her eyes wide, fearing on getting pulled over.

The Diplomat looked at her… 2007 Chevy Malibu, Laser Electric blue, 15 years old…. Record… 4 speeding tickets, 2 traffic violations, 5 cases of "disturbing the peace" and lastly, being rude to an officer. Form the past year…. Good kid. Probably the "cleanest" record here.

The Marshal eyed her fiercely causing the car to tremble slightly while going past him….

Yeah, he didn't need to hide. He was intimidating enough.

He lightly chuckled at himself in pride. It takes a lot for the whole city to fear you!

A new comer started coming the other way. Eying the Diplomat with fear in his eyes….

He eyed him back with a fierce, cold hearted gaze…. He never met the guy and here he is scared at the site of him…

He found himself chuckling as the hunter Green Town and Country Van slowly passed his eyes… He never met the guy, but he acts as if he knows what his capable of…

All he needed was a good chase, and today would be the best day ever!

…. …. …. … .. … … … … … … ..

The Van pulled into the jewelers shop, slowly shutting the door behind him. Looking at the Diplomat one last final time…. A very cooked smile tugged on the Van's features as the Hunter green faded to that Fancy deep red paint that changed in the sun, the Van morphed into the Familiar Dodge… And His Sugar brown eyes showed his Copper ring, as he still looked at the Diplomat…. The Crooked smile tugged even stronger, "Who's the smart one now?" He said lowly to himself, chuckling. "Oh I just _love_ my gift."

He slowly pushed past the second door entering into the jeweler's shop. Dusting himself off, showing his black accents for the wedding, The Red paint turned a fall orange as the sun grazed his features…..

The Black BMW series 7 rolled up to greet the new comer, "Hello sir, Anything I can help you out with?"

The Dodge smiled kindly, "My name is Quinn Comenetto, I was the one that ordered a pair of wedding rings?"

The BMW smiled wide, "Ah yes, Mr. Comenetto! We were wondering when you were going to arrive."

Quinn smiled unsurely "Well…." He took out a ticket, wiggling it in front of the Jeweler.

He smiled with Quinn, "Ah, Say no more. Marshall Marshal?"

Quinn chuckled, "How'd ya guess?"

"Because you should look at my folder full of those tickets." The BMW laughed lightly, "Come on Mr. Comenetto, I'll show you the rings… and you said something about a possible engagement ring?"

A bashful smile took over his face. "Oh yes….I need something for my love of my life."

####

Doc Stared at the Buick sprinting his way. Grumbling his frustrations under his breath… "Oh… no…." Doc rose up on his tires, and backed himself a little when the Buick came to a screeching halt inches away from the Hornet.

"Oh my Gosh! It's you! It's really you!" She almost yelled excitedly "It's really you!"

Doc forced a sigh, "Yes, I _was_ the Fabulous Hudson Ho-."

She Screamed a loud scream in pure excitement, causing the hornet to closes his eyes, wincing at the car shouting in front of him….

Ooooh He did **not** miss this at all…

"Can you quite with the yellin'!" He yelled back at her.

She stopped, "Sorry I can't help it! It's just that… That…" She was about the scream again when Doc covered her mouth with a tire. "Enough with the screaming, You're giving me a hoodache…" His Chrystal eyes locked with hers in seriousness…. "Plus you keep on screamin' like that, folk would start thinkin' someone's in trouble. Do you understand me?"

The Buick's Cornflower eyes quivered back and forth, then slowly nodded.

"Good." He slowly dropped his tire back on the ground. "Now listen, I'm retired. I'm not Fabulous anymore, alright? I'm just a humble Doctor, and a Country Judge."

"But in my heart you'll always be the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Her eyes almost pleaded.

Lightning tugged a smile, "Well look at that Doc's still got a fan, after all of these years!"

The Buick snapped her attention at him, "And What is that suppose to mean?"

Lightning blinked… "Well… Doc hasn't raced in years… I'm just surprised that someone wouldn't move on."

The Buick snapped herself back, "Are you doubting my love for the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!"

Kendal caught that word, making herself mindlessly curl her lip…. _Love_…

Doc blinked. Taking a moment to just clear his mind, "Could I help you with something? Are you lost?"

The Buick smiled wide, "No my cousin is getting married today! But Sally never told me she knew _the_ fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Her pitch rose every time she said his racer name.

Doc frowned with displeasure at the sound of him having to deal with her for the rest of the day….

Kendal forced a smile on her face, rubbing up at Doc's side, Eying the fan girl. "It's nice to meet you." She forced out nicely, Her tone was caught by the Buick as she forced a smile towards her too, daggers in her eyes… Both The Judge and the Groom were oblivious to the war that was building up between the two females…

The Buick chuckled darkly, "It's nice to meet you too."

Kendal narrowed her eyes just slightly as tension grew, She tensed up just like the Buick did… If the boys weren't here, they'd fight…

Doc cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, I need to go take care of someone. I'm sure Kendal and Lightning here can help you out if you have any questions about anything."

"okay" She smiled at the Hudson in a strange fashion…. Causing Doc to cringe…. Fans can be so unpredictable….. He leaned over towards Kendal whispering, "Do what you can to keep her under control… I don't want another fan going completely nuts…." He placed a gentle kiss on her fender which did not go unnoticed… and gently pulled away, heading towards the fields…..

Lightning swallowed hard as his eyes looked over at the pair, as the tension grew, the more he was uncomfortable… "Ah… Well… I got some stuff to do…. You know…. For my wedding and all….." He took another moment to watch the two females staring at each other…. Then very quietly rolled away….

The Buick and the Chrysler 300 stared at each other…. Picturing what it would it feel like to rip the bumper off of the other one if one of them dares to making a move….

"So…" The Buick broke the Ice. "Are you and the Fabulous Hudson Hornet together?"

Kendal took a moment to find the perfect words to her question… but knowing the Buick is just going to feed on every word that she uses….

"There is something there." She said very evenly.

"Oh, just _something_?" Her sarcastic tone fueled Kendal's aggression. "Nothing serious?"

Kendal narrowed her eyes, " It's a big enough of a something that you shouldn't get involved."

"Really now?" Her corn flower blue eyes looked at her hood, then at her hub cap…. "I don't see a ring? Nor a hood ornament…. Hmmm… Well I guess it can't be _that_ serious now can it?"

Kendal locked her jaw into place, "Now you listen you lil' preppy fangirl. I'm the real deal. And what me and Hudson have is truly special." She rolled a little closer to her, "If you think that you're going to come here and take that from me, you have another thing coming."

The Buick gave a light laugh, " Oh we'll see, I've read everything single biography, fan section in the newspaper, looked on the internet for his new fan sites. Do you know his favorite food?"

Kendal paused, "Well he not too picky about things."

"He likes 10W30 but when it's kind of cold out he prefers 10W40" the Custom Buick huffed in pride, "When's his birthday?"

Kendal blinked, "I-I don't know."

"May 19th! Gosh! You don't even know his birthday? What kind of a fan are you?"

Kendal narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a fan, I'm a Classy Lady!"

"Well, at least I know my man." The Buick roze a little higher on her tires.

"Staking people is not knowing them! "

"It is NOT stawking!"The Buick huffed up in defense, "Not if we were made to be together!"

Kendal paused, just staring at her for a few seconds, then lightly shaking her head, "You know what? I'm not going to act like a child, say what you want… fine, I don't care. It's not going to change anything. I will still love Hudson."

The Buick sat back, looking at Kendal with a funny look… "Fine, It'll make it easier on me to win him over."

Kendal blinked, "Have you ever thought about treating someone like an actually individual? He's not someone's pet, He's… much more than that. But I'll just say this…."…. Kendal rolled closer to her. "You hurt him, or endanger him or anyone else in the town, we're going to have a problem, Understand? I'm sure the Sheriff could, _overlook_ a few things for a friend." She smiled a slightly devilish smile, "We clear?"

The Buick rolled her eyes.

"Now, Today's Lightning's and Sally's day, Let's not wreck it. Alright?"

The Buick shrugged, "Fine."

Kendal smiled, "Good."

#######

"You'd think that after all these years, They'd move on…." Doc slowly shook his hood. As he slowed right down toward the fenced in area. There was some noises of someone shouting in excitement followed by lots of tractor sounds….

Doc gave off a light sigh, "Alright… Let's try to stay clean... Shall we?" he said as he gently and carefully rolled over the soft mud.

"Whoo-hoo! Gitty up lil' Doggies!"

Doc pushed down the brush around him to see the little woody Wagon , Herding the Tractors, Putting them in order….

Doc Blinked…. Was that even possible! He thought for the longest time they were just Wild, untamable creatures!

There they were all the tractors just standing in a line of some sort... watching the Wagon driving around them.

Doc rolled up to the Wagon, somewhat speechless….

The Wagon's ebony eyes looked up at the Hornet and smiled, "Oh Hi there! I was just teaching them a few basic things."

Doc blinked, "This is basics?" He said as his crystal eyes scanned over the "line" of Tractors, that have their attention still on the Wagon. "I thought they couldn't be trained!"

"That's a common misconception You see Tractors are stubborn, they have their own train of thought and personality which is why everyone thinking that they are 'Dumb'. No they just don't want to be bothered by you! You have to grab their attention…." She gave a short two noted whistle causing the Tractors to look over at her… " Then guide them in any command you want them to do…" She left the Hornet's side to show the control she had with the Tractors, everywhere she went they followed, Everything she stopped, they stopped… She went to the left, they went to the left…. She when to the right, they would follow her to the right.

Doc blinked again, just as surprised as he was when they stood in a "row"…. "Can you teach me? That'll come in handy when…"

"I can't teach you!" She randomly shouted, "this is something that has to come naturally! Some folk don't have this gift."

Doc paused, then chuckled, _'If you think that this is a gift, just wait till you see the rest of the town….Time traveling, Healing, Mimicking….'_ He chuckled again at his little train of thought…..

Alice was _still_ asleep in his office… She really did wear herself out over this wedding!... Kendal was helping him with another problem he wished he didn't have to face…. And Quinn was taking a short trip to get the rings….. ….. ….

'_huh'_ Doc thought to himself…. _' didn't he say he'd be back by now?'_….

"Hey."

Doc snapped his attention to the Woody Wagon that sat in front of him. "Is this a completed farm?"

The question didn't register in his busy mind. "Pardon me?"

"Is this a completed farm? You know with a herd of Tractors like this, do you have a Combine?"

Doc paused for a very long time…..

"Well this herd seems to feel pretty protected here…. and If there _is _a Combine here and they see me doing this to his herd, it might cause a jealously of power which could-"

Just then…. there was a loud noise… Causing Doc to feel his heart pound under his hood….His oil pump kicking into overdrive…. His eyes widened…..He did have a completed farm…. He had….

…Frank….

######

"What about this Mr. Comenetto?" The BMW gingerly picked up the Silver plated Hubcap ring with Diamond pieces in every inch of it, the Sparkle was intense. It was beautiful…. But…. Quinn wasn't feeling it…

"It's beautiful don't get me wrong… It's just that…. It's…."

"Not her," The BMW finished his sentence with a smile. "don't worry Mr. Comenetto, will find the perfect one."

The Fancy Dodge smiled, " Just call me Quinn."

The BMW smiled, "Alright, Quinn , We have a wonderful selection right over here…."

The BMW moved on down to another glass case showing more of the Hub cap rings….Some were just a standard gold ring…. Others were just a sliver ring….. Some had rubies, other's with Diamonds… but…. Nothing screamed, _Alice_.

But thankfully this BMW knew exactly what is problem was, and was so patient with him.

"What color is her paint?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, It's almost like the ocean, Blues and greens…."

The BMW smiled wide… "I think I might have something for you in the back."

The Black BMW snuck on in the backroom to get that ring….

Quinn looked around the place….Lightning's and Sally's rings were both silver with an engraving on the inside of them saying : "Speed brought us together, but the Journey will last forever. Together."

Sweet and kind of fitting. Lightning wanted speed, and he wound up in the little town of Radiator springs, where the beginning of his journey started.

Outside the door…. The 85' diplomat Drove right on by glancing in the big open windows, seeing the familiar Fancy Red Dodge standing there… facing the door…..

"Oh shoot…."….

"Alright Quinn what do you think about this?" The BMW showed a Silver ring, with a blue "wave" that squiggled around the ring, the blue and Silver were divided by a line of diamonds…. Quinn looked over and just stared…. _That's the one…._

"Hey! You!"

Quinn jerked at the sound of Marshal Marshall booming voice, "Hey buddy do you mind slipping that into the bag with the rest of the rings, quick!"

The BMW Looked up at the Diplomat…. Then Back at Quinn…. Quickly slipping the ring into the bag with the others…. "Do you want me just to use the same credit card number?"

"Yes yes! Totally fine! is there a back way!" Quinn's voice raised up, as the Diplomat made his way over to him.

The BMW nodded, "There is but… You see there is this…"

"I don't care! Get me out of here!"

The BMW Looked up at the diplomat, then back at him, "Alright, go straight down the hallway, there should be a locked door at the end." He quickly opened the door letting Quinn sneak by, "Thank YOU!" he shouted back at him and he sprinted down the Hall way.

"Hey! How Dare you stand in the way of an officer!"

The BMW quickly locked the door, and kicked the keys under the doorway.

The Officer stared as he missed grabbing the keys by a few seconds, then looked back up at the BMW with Fire in his eyes….

The BMW smiled innocently, shrugging slightly, "Oops!"

The Officer snarled… "Yeah…. _Oops_…."

… … … … … … … .. .. … .. … … .. .

The dodge pushed open the one way door hopping down onto an random alley, shutting the door behind him. He paused… leaning on the door…..Expecting the Officer to push open the door any second…..

…never happened….

He rolled back a few feet from the door… and just stared at it….

….. Nothing happened.

"Phew! I thought he had me!"

He smiled wide, when he took out the bag to take a peek…. Two silver rings, and a Blue and Silver one…..

"Excuse me sir!"

Quinn snapped his head up, "Yes?"

A Truck stood right in front of him, "Do you mind telling me what time it is?"

"Oh yes it's…. " He looked at the sky trying to find the sun… " Well it's about 4…."

There was a few more trucks that came out of nowhere, showing there cuts and scars…. The dark lookin' crew….. coming closer to him….

Quinn backed up into the wall… swallowing hard….. "I guess…. You didn't really want the time …..huh?"

"How'd ya guess!" The trucks pressed Quinn up against the wall…. As One truck gave Quinn a swift ram right into his fender….

…. Then the lights went out…..

####

**Bum Bum Bummmmm!** **What happened! PLEASE REVIEW! It puts such a smile on my face!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you McQueenfan95, Kell-Kelly xD, and LauraHudson! For the Wonderful review! I'm sorry it took so long! College is getting in the way….**

**Just say I do! 3**

_A not so normal Day, in a not so normal place, made the Old hornet start to wish, that things would just go back to normal…_

Doc stared with an awed expression as the big Combine snarled and stared at the Hornet and the Wagon with fire in his eyes….

… _nothing was normal today….._

The wagon blinked wide in shock at the beast, "His a big one!"

"That's ,Frank." Doc swallowed hard.

Frank snarled and huffed, eyeing the two, foam fizzed on the corner of his mouth as he snorted.

…_.whatever can go wrong…._

"Do we run?" Doc whispered lowly.

The Wagon was frozen, as she whispered lowly to him, "Well, He's seeing what were going to do."

"Well, I'm trying to figure out what to do." Doc said lowly, his voice was hard.

"If we run, he'll chase us. If we charge at him, he'd take it as a challenge. And If we stay, he'll attack…"

Doc froze as he looked at the beast right in the eye for the first time. He has heard stories from Mater, but he always thought Mater was just being his overdramatic self when he telling his tall tales….But… this wasn't a tall tale…. This was oh so real.

…_. Whatever can go wrong… __**Will**__….._

Frank lurched forward. Doc's eyes widened, "Run!" He darted to the wagon's side, grabbing her tire pushing her out of the way of the furious charging Combine that barley missed the over polished side of the hudson.

Doc stood in front of her, Watching Frank slow to a stop, snorting in frustration. "We got to get out of here…" He breathed, "Any suggestions?"

The Wagon blinked a few times, still shaken up "Well ah…"

Frank spun around facing the pair as he cried his frustrations into the air. Snarling and snorting at them. Doc huffed, "And we have to come up with something fast….Chey. how do we work with a crazed Combine?"

Cheyenne staired at the charging Combine… "uh, uh I-I don't know!"

Doc huffed a frustrated sigh, "Chey you gotta think here!"

Cheyenne's Ebony eyes welled up in a mix of frustration and fear, "I don't know! I-I-I" her eyes locked with the Fury in the Combine's eyes, Fear making her stone….

"Chey, come on, You gotta think on your… "Doc looked behind him, to see her eyes weld up in fright… "Chey?..." His face fell… That fear in her eyes…..

Doc looked back at the stampeding Frank mere feet from them, Causing Him to push them out of the way again….. just barely.

Cheyenne skidded off behind a rock as Doc barely rolled close behind her, gritting his teeth.

His whole side was scrapped….

Doc exhaled sharply as he looked up at the Wagon, "You alright?"

Cheyenne glance over at him, and wasn't planning on saying a thing until her eyes caught his side, "Your side!"

Doc glanced at the damage, mud and grass smeared on his side, a white dent scratched up on his side….. _Well so much for not getting dirty…._

"I'm sorry!"

Doc shook his hood, "This is nothing, don't worry about me. We just need to get you out of here…."

The Wagon swallowed hard, tears just running down her hood, "W-W-What do we do! This Combine is just, insane. It's pointless to try to reason with it…"

The muddy, scrapped up Hornet forced himself to sigh, trying to calm himself. Closing his eyes for a minute in a Zen state …_ 'So me the way…'_. He inhaled very slowly and….

…. He opened his eyes slowly…..

A broken fence…. About 1,500 feet….. just enough to fit both of them…..

He blinked… " I think, I found our way out…."

The Wagon snapped her attention to the Hornet, "What? What is it!"

Hudson motioned with the nose of his hood over to the broken fence, "You see that?"

The Wagon followed his gaze down to the fence, "That's our escape." Doc breathed lowly to her….

The Wagon went to go for the broken fence, when Doc held her back, "Not yet!" He forced a whisper… "Once were out in the open, Frank will surely come after you. You don't even know where the heck he is!"

Suddenly the Rock shook, causing both the hornet and the Wagon to hide right behind the great Rock. Frank snarled and huffed as he kept charging at the rock, knowing far too well that the Blue and Maroon pray hide behind that rock.

Doc swallowed hard, Bracing himself as he backed up into the fence behind him…. Cheyenne pressed herself up to his side, shaking so badly from the site….

He looked around him… Rock in front of him. fence behind him, and Frank standing out there waiting for them…..

….They were cornered….

######

Kendal pushed through the clinic door, giving a heavy, frustrated sigh. This Fan girl was just driving her nuts! Not only is she out to "steal" Hudson from her, but she's also very nosy about his personal belongings…. Now She hasn't seen this Buick in quiet sometime, she's just following her Gut at the fact that…..

There was ruffling noises in the back room causing Kendal to pause in stride.

…..She's looking though His office…

Kendal shook her hood very slowly, "You know I should just chain her to a pole and tell her to sit! Stay! Good Girl." She rolled her eyes, as she pushed the office door slowly and quietly…. And sure enough…

The Custom Candy Apple Red Buick sat there, reading the newspapers, Fan letters, some signed pictures…..

"Huh!" Kendal said very loudly causing the Custom Buick to Whip around to face the owner of the voice. "I wonder how different this would be if it was Hudson that was here, and Not me?"

The Buick huffed in frustration. "Do you have to follow me everywhere?"

"Do you have to go everywhere and through everything?"

The Buick rolled her eyes, "You don't have to Dog me you know?"

Kendal leaned in the doorway. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves right?"

The Buick just glared at her, "I thought you said that you would back off!"

Kendal winced, "Not so loud!" She hissed in a whisper.

The Buick snapped back, "What, afraid of getting caught in his office!" Then something stirred at her side….

A sleeping sea blue green Mustang adjusted her sleeping position. Causing the Buick to jump back in surprise, "What is that thing!" She hissed under her breath in surprise.

"That _thing_ is my Daughter, Alice." Kendal said as evenly and as lowly as possible, "She hasn't been a hundred percent lately, and from all this stress from the wedding, she really needs her rest. Now Can you PLEASE leave the office?"

The Buick watched the sleeping Mustang oddly… her heavy deep breaths…. Her cornflower eyes looked over her….

"Hey."

The Buick looked back at the Chrysler, then Back at the Mustang. "The Hudson Hornet let her sleep here?"

Kendal slowly nodded. "He cares a lot for her…"

The Buick just watched the Mustang…. " You said she's been sick?"

Kendal nodded again, " Sometimes she works herself sick."

"Did she get checked out?"

Kendal paused, "She should be alright after a long, well needed nap."

The Buick didn't move. Causing the frustrated Kendal to sigh, "Can we please let her sleep?" Kendal watched as the Buick reluctantly pull back. Quickly reading another article of the old newspaper…

Kendal shook her hood, _'what a fan girl'…._ "You can bring some of the papers out to the clinic if you want."

The Buick looked at her with excited eyes, Grabbing as many papers in her tires as she can carry. Dragging the big pile out the office, causing a trail of papers to follow behind her…

Kendal rolled her eyes, _'what a fan girl indeed….'_

Just as she was about to follow the fan girl, to make sure she doesn't get her nose into other things in the clinic….

The half working office phone rang….

Kendal quickly put the half working, old fashion, head set on and answered the phone before the ringing woke up Alice. "Doctor Hudson's office, this is Kendal speaking." She said in a soft, almost rehearsed tone. She' s been answering the phone all day today, from folk asking for Directions, to other's late RSVP-ing….. It's been a all day thing….

The other voice started talking….. and her friendly nature, quickly went into panic, "_WHAT_ HAPPENED TO HIM!"

#####

Lightning paced back and forth as he look over at the clock very nervously…. "Oohhhh….. less than an hour till the wedding…"…

He swallowed hard…. "Why am I so worked up….. Okay okay…. Focus… I am Lightning McQueen…..I am a famous Racecar…. I live in Radiator Springs with Sally…. With whom she is going to be my wife….. Who is carrying my baby…"….. He paused…. "Oh man! I'm gunna be a Daddy!"

He paused in his pacing as he looked at the clock for the thousandth time….. "Where is Doc? I-I need to talk to him… Oh geez How long does it take to get someone out of the fields? Oh Aunt Chey…. "

A tow hook was seen in front of the clock that Lightning was staring at, causing Lightning to blink a few times…..

"Yer gettin' sleepy…..Verry Sleeeeppppy…" The Hick voice sounded behind him as the hook swung back and forth in front of him.

Lightning stared at the hook swinging back and forth as he felt his features become blank….

"Mater… what are you doing?"

The Tow truck snickered as he retracted his tow hook back into place, "Aw Come on their Lightnin'! You always at least have a lil' smile on that there face of yers…."

Lightning forced himself to sigh, "Mater, I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed, This Wedding means a lot to me and Sally and…. and…."He huffed another sigh…. "I feel like this is all my fault!"

Mater cocked a rusty window frame up in confusion, "Yer Fault! Why in the heck would you be the faulter in this Faulty fault… which is Faulty."

Lightning looked away, then back at the rusty Tow truck.

"Shoot, Yer Lightnin' McQueen! Yer gunna let a fancy smancy Day beat ya!"

The Stock car blinked… Even though Mater was… well, Mater… He did have a point… It was just a Fancy Smancy day… He's raced all over the place, Had cars smash his sides, and had Faced Death both on and off the track!... One Lil' Day, with a few things going wrong, and he's just going to let it eat himself alive!

Lightning smiled as he rose up on his tires a little more. "You're right Mater. I am Lightning McQueen! I can Handle anything!"

The Door opened abruptly, causing both Lightning and Mater to jump back. "Lightning? You in here!"

"Around back." He answered the panicky voice…

The Midnight blue Chrysler 300 Quickly whipped around back… Her eyes wide with concern… "Lightning have you seen Hudson?"

Lightning swallowed hard…. "I-I thought he went after my Aunt Chey to get her from the Tractors. Wait he's not back yet!"

Kendal swallowed hard shaking her head, "I don't know, I can't find him in town!"

Lightning paused…. Mater chuckled, "I'm sure he's fine! He can fix just about anything! Boy I wish I had smarts like him! I would be… ah…" He paused tapping his tire… "The President of the United States!"

Lightning gave a slight roll of eyes. " Mater is right, Doc's wise. He can solve any problem that faces him."

Kendal shifted uneasy… "He's needed in Fly Wheel City…"

Lightning took a moment to read her uneasy features. " Fly Wheel City? But why ? The wedding's going to start in less than an hour! Can't they wait a couple of hours?"

Kendal sighed closing her eyes…. "I don't think Quinn can wait that long…."

Lightning's eyes widened…. Mater eye's widened "Aw man!... That means he's gunna miss the weddin'."

####

Alice's eyes opened a crack…. .. the slowly shut them again…. …the opened them up again…. The sun shining on her face….

She moaned slightly as she tried settling a little more on the ground…. But just couldn't settle in….

She slept in almost all day today….. and honestly…. If she had a blind fold or something, she'll sleep the day away…

"whoa…." Her groggy voice cracked from lack of energy….. "I need to get up…"

She slowly rose on her tires…. Causing her vision to go fuzzy, the dusty office covered in newspapers blurred and twisted with her vision…..

"Whoa"… she said again, causing her to stumble off to the side…. _She didn't feel right_…

Who would of thought now sleeping well would make you feel so lightheaded….. so …. _Faint_….

Her body shook, a familiar tingling sensation started spreading form her tires up….. She closed her eyes, trying to fight off this feeling…..

'_Gotta find mom'…_ she thought to herself….

'_I stressed myself sick…. Oh I stressed myself sick….. oh I hope it's nothing serious'_

She felt the wall…. Hugging the wall as her vision started to tunnel on her….. "mom….."

Her tire pushed the door open to the clinic, finding a custom red buick, reading old newspapers….

The Buick looked up at her, as her eyes filled with Worry…. "Alice? Alice. Are you feeling alright?"

Alice, with distant weak eyes looked over at the Buick…. "w-where's mom….?"

Then her violet eyes rolled to the back of her head, the faintness was winning…. As she slowly slipped down the wall, and into darkness….

The Buick quickly rose on her tires… "Alice? Alice!Someone help!"

####

Doc swallowed hard, trying to stay calm, stay strong for the frightened Maroon Woody Wagon that clung on to his side….

Frank paced around the Giant rock, Snorting and growling in frustration as his patients was wearing thin…

…Doc hated this….

There was nothing he could do…. ….. and it was eating him alive!... The Judge, the Doctor…. Heck even the Racecar couldn't even think on his tires….

Doc looked as his side mirror at the back fence…just a standard wooden fence….. If he really tried…. But…. He didn't have much room…. And Heaven only knows how deep that post is in the ground…..

He inched back…testing the pole behind him by tapping it with his bumper…..

….. It didn't even budge….. it was in deep….

Doc gave a frustrated sigh….. … He'd have to miss the wedding…. But there can't be a wedding without him… He could run one way and have Cheyenne run another… but then he'd be seriously hurt….. and again… no wedding…

He huffed another frustrating sigh…

He hated being cornered…. And he hated feeling helpless about it….. He has conquered so much, has faced so many things in the past few years….. and this was the first time….

There was nothing he can do….

"Chey… We have to wait it out…." The hudson breathed to her…. "there's nothing we can do that wil get us out without getting ourselves killed…."

Cheyenne swallowed hard….. "W-We'll just stay here then.… I like that… Yeah… let's just stay here…."

The Hornet sighed, "Chey…. We can't stay here forever…"

"I don't care " She shook at his side….. "I don't care…"

The Hornet sighed…. And Looked up to the heavens….. "There has got to be something…." He said very very quietly…. Watching the clouds gently float a crossed his vision….

'_please….'_

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Doc jumped at the sudden noise, causing his senses to kick into over drive… Was Frank losing it!

That's the last thing Doc needed …. That big Combine just going nuts smashing right through the Rock and killing them all…..

"Shoooot!"

Doc blinked again…. Wait… That wasn't Frank….

The Hornet inched out from the Rock, expecting to see that Combine hot on his tail…. But wasn't there at all….

"Oh Come on there Franky Boy! Ain't Ya seen a Tow Truck before!"

Doc eye's watch the TowTruck racing backwards from the Combine, twirling his tow hook around his roof..

….. Mater!

Doc blinked, Then Looked up at the Heavens again, "Thank You!"

"Alright, this is our chance, Come on Cheyenne" He grabbed her tire pulling her out of the safely spot with much struggle. "Doc! What, are you crazy!"

"It's now or never Cheyenne! Come on!"Doc quickly pulled her out from behind the rock, pushing her through the broken fence…. "Get to the wedding, I'll be there shortly".

The Wagon didn't need to hear that… She was already sprinting towards the town, to get away from this nightmare…

Doc Looked over at the tow truck just out of Franks reach, and shook his hood in amusement. "Mater you are really something." He gave a soft weak chuckle as he watched the tow truck taunt the Combine with his childish ways….

"Mater!"

The Tow truck glanced over at Doc in the middle of the taunting , "Oh there ya are! We we'rez wonderin' were where ya hiddin'! I didn't know you liked tracker tippin'!"

Doc slightly rolled his eyes…. "Mater, Get out of this field before ya hurt yourself…."

"Oh I won't Doc! I'm purdy good at this stuff! Look!"

"Mater…"

"No really Doc! I'm just a good as one of them there fellas that ya see on them tv shows. You know… I used to be a Bulldozer fighter…."

"That's enough Mater." Doc's patents was wearing thin… This incident ate up enough of his time… the last thing he needed to do was patch up that Rusty tow truck from ticking off a Combine… "We got a lot of our plates today, you should know that. Now come on. Stop bucking around like a bronco and come on."

Mater chuckled. "Bucking around like a Bronco, That's funny!" He whipped around his tow hook over his head and chucked it towards Doc… Doc's body tensed up as the tow hook and cable whorled passed his fender and latched right onto the warn fence post….

Before Doc had a chance to figure out what the heck that crazy tow truck was doing, Mater came flying along with it, Reeling himself in.

"Ta Dah!" Mater shouted, chuckling at his own feat, "Look at that Doc! I'm such a good Tow Truck, I can even Tow myself out!"

Doc couldn't help himself… he gave a weak chuckle… "You ought to tow your own bumper to town… Were you are suppose to be…"

Doc Pushed through the broken fence, Mater quickly following him.. "I've lost track of time…. How much time do I have to get ready before the wedding starts?"

Mater Paused… snapping his head back in confusion…. "Now wait just a dang minute…. That's not a fair question to be askin'…. Are you trying to trick me?"

Doc Looked at him funny… "What are you saying?"

"Well… Ah… " The Tow truck paused…. "What one is the little hand again?"

Doc rolled his eyes... "I'm late… I've wasted enough time…." Doc sighed in frustration as he made a huge X on his mental list of things to run through…. He was just gunna have to wing it…..

"But Doc…" Mater said kind of lowly "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" The Hornet eyed him strangely…

"Yeah! You have to go to flywheel city err something… Don't you remember?" Mater paused looking at the confused expression on the hornets face….. "Oh wait a second… I was suppose to tell ya about it! You weren't at the meeting!"

"Flywheel City? Why on earth do they want me at this hour?"

Mater Shrugs "I donno…. Somethin' about Quinn…"

Doc felt his eyes widen….. " Quinn's not back yet?"

"Nope! Boy I was wondering what he was up too though!"

Doc swallowed hard…. "Dang it…. It's just one thing right after another!"

He tires spun from the sudden burst of horsepower…. He needed to get to town…. He needed to know what was going on….. and he needed to know now!

Time is precious…..

#####

**Leave a comment please! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU Kell-KellyXD, McQueenfan95, CC333, and LauraHudson for REVIEWING!**

**Just Say I Do 4!**

"What do you mean he is in jail!" Doc said flabbergasted at the shocking news that the Chrysler 300 just gave to him. "How hard is it for one car to pick up a few rings? What on earth did he do?"

Kendal gave a weak shrug… " I don't know.." She said breathlessly…. " I got a phone call in your office about Quinn saying he's in a heap of trouble… I don't know details… but… It doesn't sound very good at all…." Her midnight blue eyes weakened tenfold…. "You need to go get him …"

Doc peaked around her at the crowd of people sitting before the alter as a bunch of cars shifter funny at their spots in anticipation… "But the Wedding? It's bad enough I'm a half an hour late… but I can't just.."

Kendal butted in "Hudson, Quinn needs you." Her eyes looked at his scraps and mangeled side…. Resting a tire on the damage… closing her eyes….

"I know that Kendal, but I just…." He felt himself sigh…. " There is too much for me to do and not enough time to do it in."

"Hudson… Quinn needs you…. And besides…" She smile, her eyes cracking open, Her snow white ring rippling around her midnight blue eyes… "Have you ever heard of a wedding that was on time?.."

Doc's eyes blinked at the sight of her ring… as he glanced down at his crumbled frame… watched the pieces slowly mend and fix itself to its correct position painlessly…

"No I haven't heard of a wedding running on time…"…. He looked up at her, her eyes closed once again…

She took a moment…. Taking a deep breath… and exhaling slowly as she lifted her tire from his once crippled side, now completely healed by her touch…. "Then what's another half an hour right?" She smiled, her eyes slowly opening, her midnight eyes, alone this time…

Doc paused, looked at his healed side, then back at her. "Oh what I would do to be able to do that…. "

Kendal chuckled softly… "Glad you have me around huh?"

Doc smiled softly… "More than you know…"

Kendal's eyes softened…Doc's eyes softened at the sight of hers…. Then… that want… that wish popped back into the Hudson's mind… ….'oh… I wish…. You can be my darling….'… but… he shook that thought out of his mind…. That'll never happen…. Not at this age… he missed his time….

Kendal's eyes weakened slightly at the sight of Doc's thought… "What are you thinking about Hudson?"

A knot formed in his gut…. "Nothing…. Just a …. Deep thought… long day.."

Kendal gave a slow nod… "I understand.."Kendal rolled over to his side, and kissed him lightly on the fender, "Go find Quinn…. I'll worry about the wedding."

Doc closed his eyes…. Feeling the kiss on his fender…. Savoring it… "Alright… I won't be too long…. I promise…"

Kendal's eyes smiled….. then weakened… "please… live up to your promise…"

Doc's eyes weakened with hers…. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it…"

Kendal gave a weak nod… Doc very gently nuzzled her fender in a comfort jester…. Before gently pulling away from her, heading towards the road….

Kendal sat there and just watched him drive down the road…. A longing feeling in her heart….. Her midnight eyes quivered back and forth at the fading Hudson Hornet…

"be safe… my love…" She whispered softly to herself…

Oh how she wished she can just say those words in front of him…. but….. she was just living on a dream… a wish…. But….

…. She missed her time…. She was a mother…. She had a family….that won't happen again…

"Hey.. H-Hey!"

She blinked, and turned at the loud panic voice…

In the Clinic doors stood the Buick, the Hudson Hornet fan…. Her face very paled and her cornflower eyes widened. "Y-Your Daughter just collapsed on the floor."

Kendal's heart dropped…. "W-What?"

"Alice…. S-she just …"

Kendal rushed toward the door without hearing another word… Normally she would have questioned someone that threaten to take away someone that she loved….. But… no one can fake that fear in the eyes…

And sure enough….

Kendal's eyes widened at the collapsed Mustang on the ground… "Alice!"

…. she was telling the truth….

"Oh Alice, Honey…" The Chrysler 300 stood over her only living daughter…. Patting her door with a tire to try to walk her up…..

She was out cold…

"Hey! FanGirl! "

The Buick Jerked her attention to the protective mother…. "Did she say anything about feeling sick? Complain about anything?"

The Buick's eyes widened in mild panic "She just came out he and collapsed on the ground!"

Kendal shook her head slowly at the tone of her voice…

The her eyes fell on her daughter…. Her healing tires rested on some spots of her side…. Closing her midnight eyes…. Hiding her snow white ring from the spectator …..finding the source of the problem …. Feeling….. seeing…. Finding…

She shifted her tire a little lower down, hoping to widened her vision for the source of the problem…. When…. Her tire shifted just right… catching a lil' bump…

Kendal's eyes shot open…. Her Snow white rings rippling in her eyes violently as she just looked at her daughter with shock in her eyes….

"What's the matter?" The Buick asked lowly… noticing the tenseness in her frame…

Kendal breathed slowly... trying to relax her features…. Her tires resting right on the spot that she saw the problem….

…. She couldn't fix her…. it was too late to do anything….

Kendal tried forming words…. But her eyes were blinking so much…. She was just in too much shock…

"Kendal… What's going on?"

The Chrysler 300 just looked at her Daughter…. Her Snow ring slowly rippling out…..

"She's..."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#`

The Hudson hornet normally very relaxed when traveling, was now very uneasy. Normally taking his time, enjoying the scenery, letting the other impatient cars drive right by him…. Now, was one of those impatient cars.

That just wasn't like Quinn, he wouldn't do anything that would cause him to get arrested. Quinn wouldn't hurt a soul! He had a tender heart! Very kind and loyal, protective, loving… and goofy….

Then Doc had a thought that popped in his head…. 'Well… he is a goof sometimes…'

Did he go overboard?...Did he Mimic the officer ?...

Doc's eyes widened as he pressed himself to go faster on the interstate…

_Did he get caught with his ring!_

"Oh no…. Please No…. Come on kid! You not stupid enough to exposed yourself… right?" He huffed at himself lowly…

A sign whizzed by his eyes, as his whirling tires went over the bridge to the city. This whole day didn't make any sense! Tractors and rings and Fans….. Oh My! What's next?

His eyes looked around the city, went by a few places…. Looked down other roads….. other streets….. there was Bank at his left….. a jeweler…. Some Mom and Pop shop….. and…

a very distinct whoop whoop was heard from behind him, causing the Hornet to pull over.

"Sir, just what are you think you're doing driving so fast?"

Doc closed his eyes, for a second taking a frustrated breath before speaking….

"Officer, I do apologies, you see, a dear friend of mine called for me from the prison here."

The '85 Diplomat eyed him seriously, "Well… that's a new one.. usually it's 'I have a wedding' or 'my wife is having her baby' but this is a new excuse."

Doc's eyes narrowed slightly, "State of fact is not an excuse. It is a reason."

The officer's eyes narrowed slightly at the Hornet's narrowed eyes, "Are you talking back to me."

His question was more like a statement, the Hornet was no fool, "State of Fact, not talking back."

"Cute." The Diplomat looked at him with wondering serious eyes, "You say you have someone in the Joint?"

The Hudson nodded " I'm the-"

"I'm not surprised." The Diplomat huffed gaining a jerk from the Hornet.

"Pardon..?" He asked with low throaty growl in the back of his words…

"You Criminal types, I'm not surprised your lil' friend isn't in the joint. Serves him right." The Diplomat reached for his ticket book. Flipping over the cover to a new page.

The Hudson slowly Placed his tire on the diplomat's ticket book, lowering it from the officers eyes, making him look right into his hard crystal.

"You don't know who I am." The Hudson said lowly, "and already you placed a label on my hood." His fixed crystal eyes looked down at the worn ticket book, looking at all the missing pages …. "There's about 100 tickets in a book, and by the looks of things, you'll be needin' a new one soon…. How old's that book son?"

The Officer ripped the ticket book from underneath the hudson's tire. "Just who do you think you are? I'm the officer, you're the criminal. Hold your tongue."

The Hudson Hornet looked at this cop with hard eyes, " What's your name…?"

"Marshal Marshall… Badge number #105. Don't worry it'll be written all over your ticket." His dark red brown eyes looked at the hornet with a dark grin, "Just in case you forget."

The Hudson Hornet gritted his teeth…. Oh how he wished he could tell him who he was, have him quake on his own turf, and just beg at his tires….. but… he didn't want to stir up any more problems.. he was too _classy_ to stir up something.

The so called officer tore the ticket out of his overly used book…. And just dropped it at his tires carelessly. "Take it to the judge, if you don't like it."

'_I am one you imbecile.'_

"Hey."

The officer looked up at him, " I said take it to the judge if you don't like it"

"Are you going to help me or not?" The Hudson's eyes were focused, "I need to find the prison to help my friend out,"

"Listen I'm tired of listening to your excuse, I'm not gunna cut you any slack."

The Hornet eyed him, "I told you I was looking for the prision. I don't give a dang about a stupid citation! I just need to be there for my friend." His eyes looked at the 'officer'. "Do you want me to define what a friend is…?"

The Diplomat huffed loudly, "Do you think I'm stupid old man?"

The hornet grumbled, _'old man.'_ " No, I don't. But I think you are a selfish, heartless, horrible excuse for a officer." The diplomat gritted his teeth. The Hudson shook his hood sadly, " What happen to class these days? No, now it's just an abuse of power…"

Doc looked over at him… and wave his tire, "Agh, forget it. I have a better chance at finding the place. Then you do finding a heart."

The Hudson pulled away from the diplomat, turning onto another road before the cop could think of another reason why to give him another pointless ticket…. He needed to find Quinn….

His eyes looked up at the street signs… hoping for some sort of sign…. Like a town map or something…

The traffic light slowly changed to red making the Hornet stop before the line… taking the time to look down the main street of the city.

A heavy annoyed sigh sounded behind him…

Doc glanced in his mirror to find an impatient Mercedes checking the time, tapping her tire on the ground… "Come on, come on…." Her business attire was rather obvious … A Lawyer?

"Excuse me? Do you know where the prison is by any chance?" Doc asked very politely to the impatient women.

Her Green eyes looked up at him, a kindness washed over her features, "You are going there too? For who? Who's your client?"

Doc blinked, then chuckled. "Oh I'm not a lawyer, But I am a Judge over in the next town. I'm actually here to Help a friend out. Apparently he got in trouble here."

She rolled her eyes, " Oh tell me about it. I'm meeting up with my husband to talk about Marshal Marshall… " She shook her head sadly, "That man has got to be the worst …. I'd lock him up if I could."

Doc raised a eye frame, "Your Husband got arrested?"

She nodded again, "Yes, I don't know for what though….." her green eyes glanced up, "Oh it's green. "

The Hudson looked up "Oh shoot, sorry." He started moving to get the traffic going, when a tire tugged his side, "It's over this way."

Doc Paused, giving a smile, "Thanks."

The pearl Mercedes smiled, "My names Kyrie."

Doc blinked. "Kyrie? What a lovely name. You can just call me Doc."

Kyrie smiled, taking the lead, "Doc? I thought you said you were a judge?"

Doc smiled, "I am."

Kyrie smiled wider, "So You are just a lil' bit of everything huh?"

Doc shrugged, "I guess so."

Kyrie shook her hood in amusement. "Alright, now, it should be up here…somewhere."

Doc's eyes looked up at the big stone building, clearly labeled 'FlyWheel Jail.' "Huh. How'd I miss this place?"

"It is in a weird location." The pearl colored lawyer looked up at the building, "Come on, I'll bring you to the holding cell, that's probably where they are."

Doc gave a swift nod, "usually the big cell that's right when you first go in?"

Kyrie smiled as she went through the door, holding it for the hudson, "Yeah. You know something tells me you would have been fine finding this place by yourself."

Doc chuckled, "Well maybe, but I think it's a lil' quicker this way."

He gently closed the door behind him, as he looked around in the small holding cell…. And there sat, a Black BMW that looked up at the pair coming in…. His Slate blue eyes widened, "Kyrie!"

"Alex!" Kyrie smiled wide, then weakened, "Hon' what on earth are you doing in here again? I got a call saying that the Jeweler got arrested today. Did something happen?"

The BMW Sighed heavy, his Slate blue eyes lowered, "Sweetheart, I got arrested for helping a friend get away from that Blasted Marshal!" he shook his hood sadly…. Leaning on the bars for support…

Kyrie's eyes soften… as she rolled closer to her husband… "It's alright, you did the right thing…"

Doc's eyes looked around the building for a fancy painted dark red Dodge…. But…. His crystal eyes found nothing but an overused holding cell …

"Strange…" Doc felt his eye frames come together…. "I thought someone called for me…"

Alex perked up at that. "… You are Doctor Hudson?"

Doc looked at him with confused eyes, "I am."

Alex nodded, a small smile tugged, "Oh Thank God, I did get the number right."

The Hudson Hornet Looked at him with complex emotion, "Why on earth did _you _call me? _How_ did you call me?"

Alex shifted a lil' "I called the number on the forms…. And I got a women by the name of Kendal… saying that she would send out Doctor Hudson to Help Quinn."

Doc pressed closer to him, "But Quinn isn't here…? You said he was in jail."

Alex gave an uneasy smile… "Marshal went after him, I'm sure he found where he was but…. Well…" His slate blue eyes looked around uneasy, "I'm worried because he's _not_ here… so I had to alert someone that knew him…"

Doc paused for a long while…. Looking at Alex's uneasy features…. The remembering about the ticket that he got from Marshal Marshall…. And the over used jail cell…..

"Is he a crooked cop?" Doc asked very lowly so only the three of them can hear….

Alex tossed his hood back and forth in a thought… "I have hunches, but there is no proof…"

Doc paused. Looked over at the BMW.. then gave a slight nod, "You a good guy Alex." A small smile… "now… do you know where he might of went….?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The sight was blurry…. The sun was very low, shining right into the miss matched pupils.. one… very diolated…. His sugar brown eyes twitched funny as they try to keep up with his spinning head…

"wer amm ei…?" he slurred horribly to himself…

He got up on his tires as he found himself leaning off to one side…stumbling over his tires and smacking right into a wall…..

"wer amm ei…?" he slurred again… looking around the seemly spinning alley way…stumbling into trash cans falling all over the place….

' _he look up at the trucks taking his rings…. Laughing… laughing at his broken body…. '_

His weak, spinning eyes looked around again… "eh rwings.. eh rwings… " he panted suddenly as he looked over weakly, suddenly getting dizzy and woozy…..

' "_Well, Well….someone doesn't know how to listen"…. The Diplomat looked down at the broken body "I told you to stay out of the city, but someone had to find his way back into the city…"_

_He looked at him…. then gave a thought Huh as he kicked his tire causing Quinn to wince…._

"_Boys, what did I tell you about rough housing with the new comers?" The Diplomat looked over at the group of trucks before him… "You should be ashamed of yourselves.."_

_The Trucks chuckled…..causing the officer to chuckle….. "You all behave yourselves okay? Keep this up and folks will start wondering…."_

"_Yes officer." One of the trucks chuckled back._

"_Now…"… Marshal looked back at the crumbled dodge, "You got what you deserved…. " A smirk tugged on the one side of him… "Have a nice day." '_

Quinn blinked a few times… trying to see down the alley.. but … his mind kept spinning…. And his vision was so blurry… "Wer amm ei….. wer amm ei… eh rwings….. eh rwings… wer rrr ey… trwks… trwks tohook hem…."….. his eyes watered….. his slurring not improving… "al-less….. al-less… .o al-less…."

His body pulsed with pain… causing him to flinch and wince on the ground…. And…. that's when he noticed….. all the oil that spotted the ground….. all the marks on his crumpled frame…. The damage that he really was in… "Al-less… eim sarrwe….."

The darkness slowly took over his senses…. …. His eyes rolling back….. as the pain finally kicked in…..

"al-less…"

**PLEASE Read and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you! Kell-KellyXD, Winkz, CC333, and LauraHudson for REVIEWING! You guys are great!**

**Just say I do 5**

… Hope….. Hope is what you need….

When this world… falls around you….and you are crumbled on the ground… your spirit broken… body broken…. You need a lil' hope… but it's just so hard…. When your….

_...all alone…._

Bad things always happen when you are alone… Your mind… that horrible mind is left to wonder….

'_will someone ever find me?... How long must I wait in this cold dark place?...Does anyone know that I'm gone?...Does any care that I'm gone…?.'_

Then….Things seem pointless … as hope slowly dies from your aching heart….the thought are turned from wondering… to certainty ….

'_I'll never see the light of day again…. I'll never have a place of my own….. I'll never get married…. Have kids of my own…. Be happy….. live my life…. Grow old…. Do all the things I want to do….'_

Then that big disturbing thought kicks in….

'…_. I'm gunna die…'_

….Then… the mind unfolds that roll play scenario….The Flowers…. The Picture held up on the altar of the church … The Preacher reading selected scriptures about the promised land as the family grieves, hearing their broken sobs echoing in the room….. Their hurting hearts heard from the heavens as they wish their love one goodbye….. Some selected faces stand out from the crowd, A family member, a Dear Friend, That Father Figure, … and…. the Love of your life….

…. _The love of your life_…. _Crying….. sobbing…. Her heart breaking….._

Tears mindlessly ran out of his eyes… at the thought of her crying over his dead body…

'_I'll never …. I'll never see her again…'_

His jaw quivered as he felt his heart grow in pain. Tears running down his hood, as his breaths became shallow and short….

'_s-so much for a happy life….. So much for a happy day…. So much for…'_

His eyes shut tight, wincing from the pain that his sobs produced to his broken body….

'_so much for a proposal…so much for getting married… so much for making Alice my wife….'_

He cracked his eyes open…the sun lowered beyond the buildings…. Lighting the end of the alley with a warm orange light…. Sunset was coming…Night was coming….. and once night came…. Who know what can happen….. The Trucks might come back to beat him to a pulp again…. Or, he could freeze to death with the coldness of the night…. … but… the chances of being found….. was dimming down with the sun….. No one can find someone in the night….

His blurry messed up eyes closed….. he didn't care about his horrible hoodache…. Or his crushed fenders and doors….. the mangled frame and his messed up wheels…. All he cared was getting back to Radiator Springs…. He just…. Wanted to see her smiling face once last time….

'_Alice…. Oh Alice'_…. If he lost her in anyway…. Life wouldn't be worth living….. He loved her… He loved her with everything that he had….

If…. If he was gone…. How would she feel….?... Would she be crushed just like he is now?... Would life be willing to live when I'm gone…. Does….

'…_. Does she love me like the way I do…..?' _

His pain level wasn't unusually high, but he was able to suck it up when it counts… but this emotional pain was bad….. it was almost like the time where…..

'_The Hornet swallowed hard…. "That's the thing.."… His cobalt paint slowly faded to a deep dark red….his crystal eyes flooded to a sugar brown,…a golden ring pulsed around his eyes….. as the Hornet emblem faded right into the Dodge… "I took Doc's place…."_

_Alice's face paled….. "Q-Quinn!"_

_A very weak broken chuckle sounded from the disfigured Dodge… "the one and only…"_

_Alice let the tears fall…. "W-Why would-….W-Why?" Her voice started quivering from the emotion building up in her weakening frame…._

_Quinn took a minute to get enough energy… "Because… I wanted Christine to come after me…. If I was myself…. She would of never touched me…. She probably would of killed you right on the spot…."_

_Alice sniffled a few times… as Quinn continued… "Doc can fix you…. and as much as I want to… I can't fix you even if I tried…."_

_Alice swallowed hard… "…..What about Mom?"_

_Quinn took a long pause…. Coughing more oil out of his crushed airways….. "Kendal… she …. Well…. Christine got a hold of her….." His voice weakened…. "She…couldn't make it…"_

_Alice choked up at that… Quinn very weakly pulled her in close…. "Alice…." He rasped weakly … "I …. I gotta ask ya something…."_

_Alice was a little fearful of leaning into him but Quinn shaking tire insisted… "what is it?" she said lightly leaning into him…_

_Quinn took a raspy breath…. "Do you think this is a good excuse to mimic Doc? To spare his life?... 'cause if this doesn't kill me…. Doc will when he finds out.…" his eyes half closed as a smile very weakly tugged his grill…._

_Alice found herself very lightly laughing which at this point sounded like crying… Making Quinn weakly nuzzle her side…._

_Alice closed her eyes…finding herself pushing into it…. "I think… he'd understand."_

_Quinn grunted, shifting slightly… "yeah I hope so.."..his raspy voice choked out…. "I didn't tell him that part of the plan…."….. His breathing became labored as his breaths gurgled inside his crushed body….._

_Alice opened her eyes looking at him, "Quinn?..."_

_Quinn moaned….as he crumpled down on the ground….. " That ain't good….." his voice weakened…. "I don't think I can hang on much longer Alice….."…._

_Alice stood up "We gotta get someone, Help!... Someone!... He-"_

_Quinn tugged her side…. "Alice…"_

_Alice swallowed hard… "There's gotta be a way…. There's gotta be some way!"…_

_Quinn grazed a tire on her side…. "…just…..just say with me… p-please…."_

_Alice looked at him with frightened eyes…. Quinn looked at her with very dull brown eyes…. "__please__…"_

_Alice swallowed hard as she held back her sobs… she had to be strong for him….she slowly settled down beside him….and lightly nuzzled his side…. "okay…."….._

_Quinn closed his eyes, leaning on her…. "You know… there's something… I've been kind of wanting to tell you…. for quite some time….."_

_Alice breathed very slowly…. "What's that Quinn….?"_

_Quinn swallowed hard….. " Do you remember, way back in Jack's place… … when me and your mom were locked up… all that time….."_

_She let herself settle in… "Yes… Yes I do…"_

_Quinn nodded very weakly "You mom, all she talked about was her kids… Rachelle and Zeb….. talking about their gifts and stuff… and then she named her third child…. Alice…. At first…..it kind of hit me differently…. Almost as if it spiked my interest….. I have no idea why…. But… at the time it did…. "….. he took a second to cough…. Clearing his lungs once more….. " Then…. When we went looking for you…. and Jack had us against the wall… You stood there…. and….I…. couldn't believe my eyes…."_

_Alice forced a chuckle… "that bad?"_

_"No… quite the opposite…. I've haven't meet anyone around my age that's… well… a 'classic Model'…. And….i…. ah…felt… overjoyed, excited…. "… he huffed a sigh…. "I don't know…. Not really good with emotions as stuff….."_

_Alice's eyes watched him… Her soft Violet eyes tried reading him….._

_"but… I knew… … that there was like …this …Bond I had... when you… .. almost died….. it was almost like…. I knew you my whole entire life….. I …. I felt as though…part of me went with you… I cried…"_

_Alice's eyes welded up with tears…._

_"and…. when my Dad picked me up to take me home…. i… I thought I was already home…. With you… so.. when I went home… I missed this place… I missed the town…. I missed you… so..."…_

_Quinn went silent…_

_Alice gently nudged him….. "Quinn…."_

_His voice came as a whisper…. "….i had to get back to you….. I knew….."_

_Alice blinked, fear building in her from the sound of his distant voice… "Quinn?..."_

_Quinn's eyes slowly closed…. "….. I knew… that I was falling for …..you…"_

_Her eyes flooded with tears….. "No… No Quinn don't…. Don't give out on me….."_

_Quinn leaned his full weight on her… "Alice….i…think…..i love you…"_

_Alice felt her own weakness in her body…. As she lied beside him….closing her eyes….her frame shook….. "Don't…. Don't leave….. please… Quinn….Quinn!"….'_

He swallowed hard…"se wod."…his hearing stopped ringing enough for him to realize his horrible slurring… "see wood…." He's eyes filled with tears again at the sound of his messed up speech, _'she would!'_ "se wod"…. _'my name is Quinn'…_ "me nam ss kwnn"….his eyes poured down his hood…..

'_Alice… I don't want to you to see me like this…. To hear me like this….'_

"al-less…"…. He winced at the sound of his voice….. "hi ooo ei tawk ike his!" he somewhat raised his voice…. Causing his voice to quiver under stress…. He couldn't focus on his words….

…. _Something must be wrong….._

He thought…. And he thought… but the spinning head would not let him think….

And then something triggered something….. he was smashed hard …. A concussion? Could that cause messed up speech?

"ei ish oc as ear."…. he sighed heavily and repeated it in his mind _'I wish doc was here.'_

He moved closer to the wall…. Snuggling up close to it to find some comfort…. Some warmth…

'_I wish anyone was here…'_

A flash of dark blue caught his blurry sight, causing the dodge to shudder… _'oh no… not him again…'_

That thought of that blasted Diplomat coming back was just earth shaking… How could an Officer leave someone broken like this!... How can he ALLOW those blasted Trucks to just get away with stealing and beating someone up!

Was…

Was he waiting for the night to come finish him off….?

Or …

Was he waiting to be the hero…?

Quinn hid as best as his broken body would allow, "roked cot"… he slurred….

Another flash of that dark blue caused his gut to knot up ….. Why was he pacing! Was he toying with him? was he making sure the coast was clear?

His questions were answered…. As his heart came to a stop at the sight of headlight…. More than one pair….

'_no! oh please Dear Lord not those Trucks again!'_

He felt himself trying to hid… but.. with little effect… his body won't budge…. He'll just have to fake being dead…. So with as much effort as he could, he closed his eyes…. And relaxed as much as his tense body would allow him… and….. waited..

His pulse pounded in his hood…. As the light covered his broken frame….

There was a long pause….. as they seemed to be just staring at him…. waiting for him to move… to budge…

Quinn's heart raced… as he found himself swallowing hard….

No one moved for a long period of time… ….

A set of headlights shut off…as the sound of tires crackled closer to him….

Then a tire was pressed at his side… causing Quinn to wince, and yelp in pain… His miss dilated sugar brown eyes looked directly into the Old Familiar Crystal Blue….

Relief flooded over his features as his eyes started to water from the sight of that Old Hudson Hornet…. "o tank he Woard"…. He slurred horribly to him… causing the Hornet's eyes to weaken…

"Quinn, you're in pretty bad shape… Just take it easy.."

Quinn looked at the hornet… then at the other blurry shapes…. "ow ou ind ee?"

The hornet took a minute to register what he was trying to say… then motioned to the dark shaped figure… "Alex, the Jeweler saved your bumper Quinn…." The Hornet cracked a small smile…

Quinn looked over at the dark figure, as he rolled closer to him. the Familiar black BMW with the slate blue eyes smiled weakly at him.. "I am so sorry this happened…." His eyes weakened… "I… I did my best, but I don't think my best was good enough…"

Quinn looked up at him.. "waz ur nam?"

The BMW smiled, "Alexander Williams… and other there is my wife, Kyrie Williams….."

Quinn smiled as best as he could… "tank ou…. Tank ou…"… his eyes slowly rolled back as his body gave up trying to stay strong….

He knew he was safe….. he can go home now….

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Her eyes opened for the first time in a long time… here eyes drifted around the room trying to see where she was….

In Doc's clinic…

She paused in thought as she looked back over … and there was her mother… Looking at her with uneasy eyes…

"Mom…?" her voice cracked from lack of use….

"Hey Hon'…" Her eyes did not waver from hers.. "How are you feeling…?"

Alice took a moment to think about it… "I'm doing much better…"

"That's good." Her mother shortly said…..her eyes lowered… then look back up at her… "Do you have an idea as to what's going on…?"

Alice paused at the sound of her mother's strange serious tone… "…I over worked myself…?"

Kendal took a moment to think about it… then gave a small nod…. "Uh huh…"

Alice swallowed hard… "Is there something wrong….?" Her eyes darted back and forth at her tone… Her mother was always sweet and nurturing and just flat out loving.. no matter what happened…. How serious can this be?

The Chrysler 300 shifted oddly in her stance… "Depends…"

Worry pulse through the Mustang as she just looked at her mother with uneasy eyes, "Mom what's going on."

Alice just looked at her mother with frustrated confusion…

Kendal shifted changing the mood… "Well… I don't know if you have heard… But Quinn was beaten up and robbed…."

Alice gasped, "Oh no! Is he alright? "

The Chrysler nodded, "Hudson found him and is bring them home as we speak…"

"What about the wedding?"

"Everyone at the wedding is well informed and understands. Sally is upset but Lighting is being a good future Husband and staying by her side, comforting her… That Fan Girl took off somewhere in the wedding… Umm…. The Tractor lover is calm and safe…. Mater is… well… Mater…." Both giving off a soft chuckle… " But everything is in order, they are just waiting for Hudson and Quinn to get back…"

The Mother's eyes were hard on her daughters as she found herself sighing…. "How close are you and Quinn….?" She asked very lowly….

Alice felt her face redden at that…. "C-Close…"

Kendal looked up at her daughter… and nodded slowly…. "How serious is it?"

"Serious enough…."

"Uh huh…." Kendal looked at her daughter weakly…. "You couldn't wait?"

The Mustang sank very low on her tires…. Tears of shame welded in her eyes… "I-I don't know mom. It just kind of happened…"

"Just kind of happened? Alice? I thought the only thing you had to worry about controlling was your gift!". The Mother huffed a sigh….

"Mom… it's not like I'm-"

"You are." The Chrysler corrected her radical daughter….. "I never knew my daughter would ever get so reckless as to get herself pregnant!"

Alice's watery Violet eyes grew tenfold… her features paled as the news hit her…._ pregnant_

"B-But Mom, everything will be alright, I mean Sally and lightning-"

"At least they were engaged…" the mothers eyes were stern with her daughter…. "At least they made a promise to each other to make a Promise to GOD!"

Alice froze at the mothers harsh words….

The mother's Midnight blue eyes just looked at her daughter…. Pain hinting her features…..

Alice choked on her words… "M-mom…?"

The Chrysler shook her head… and gave a heavy sigh…. "I'm not going to be like my mother and just kick you to the curb…. " She looked up at her Daughter…. As her eyes just welded with tears "You are my daughter… and I love you….. but I'm disappointed in you hon'….i thought I knew you better…."

Alice had tears streaming down her hood…and her broken breathing caused her to mumble. "I'm s-sorry…."

Kendal's eyes softened…. "Well… It's too late now…. That's in the past…. Now we got to face the future together …right?"

Alice sniffled a few times…nodding furiously…. "Uh huh…"

Kendal gave a small smile… "You just had to rush to make me feel old, huh?"

Alice gave a broken laugh, causing Kendal to weakly chuckle…

"H-How far along…?" Alice gave a weak question….

"about…. 8 weeks…."

Alice paused… doing the math in her head…. Then her face flushed red…. "Uh huh…that sounds about right…"

Kendal chuckled a lil' more strongly… "don't you just love that moment…?... I was the same way with Zeb…. Where you have to sit back and think about that day…. ".

Alice nodded….. mindlessly resting her tire on her gut….

'_pregnant… '_

" I'm going to be a mom…"

##*#*#*#*#*

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it TOOK sooooo long …. But…. I went to Missouri…. And life has been crazy.**

**Just Say I Do 6**

'…_. What a weird dream… '_

He shifted funny in his sleeping position, His chassis rested on the cold hard ground. His eyes not wanting to open….. his body not wanting to move. He just wanted to rest a little more….

'… _What a strange realistic dream…'_

He found himself coughing a few times instead of laughing. His discovered his breathing was rather rough and difficult…. Almost as if his Air filter was plugged….. Allergy season?

'…_. Must be because I've been thinking about the wedding and the rings so much…. And all this stress… I must have twisted into a nightmare…'_

He heard the sound of whirling tires alongside him, which would of made sense if he was moving….

'…_.. those trucks stealing the rings…. Getting beaten up…. Marshal Marshall…'_ He found himself weakly chuckling at that…. _' …. Who'd seriously have a name like that…?'_

The ground bounced up from underneath him, causing him to crash back down on the hard surface…

He gritted his teeth, as the sore spot from where he hit the ground started to pulse and throb from the impact...

….. since when does the ground move…?

The sound of whirling tires became louder as they seem inches from his face…..

"Hey, kid… Quinn?"

His eyes opened just a crack… his blurry vision looking at the slightly discolored silver surface…. Then quickly closing his eyes…

'…_.w…what….. no….nononononono…that didn't happen…'_

He opened his eyes a crack again… this time, his vision adjusted just enough for him to realize… He was on diamond plate….

The ground beneath him jumped up at him again….. this time bracing himself for the sudden jump….

…. The only thing he can think of that is Diamond plated is a Flat bed trailer…..

"Quinn…?"

He looked up… and regretted it….

He was movin' alright…. Moving so fast…. Too fast for his blurry eyes to catch up… His head spun. Making his tank lurch funny….

"Hey, Hey Quinn, Down here…"

His blurry eyes looked back down, this time to a certain Hudson Hornet keeping pace behind the Flat bed… His eyes, Tired and warn out…. But soft. " You're eyes are still not dilatin' ….." His grill tugged to the side, not happy…. "How ya feelin'…?"

He just weakly blinked at the hornet….. "nat goo…" He paused…. And blinked at his own voice…..

"oc…. Oc… ey ooo ie ound ike his?" he mumbled his slurred speech to the doctor below him….

Doc took a moment to let his broken words sink in….

"Your experiencing a concussion….." Doc's smiled uneasy like…. "… You keep passing out….. and it has me concerned, I'm afraid you'll pass out and you're just not going to wake up….."

He just looked at the Hornet with half opened, distant, misdilated eyes….

The Flat bed jumped again from the rough highway, causing the broken Quinn to bounce slightly on the flat bed….

The Hornet's eyes were weak with Quinn's…

It grew quiet for a while…. Just letting the sounds of the tires whirl over the warn pavement…

"Oc…" Quinn croaked at doc with his weak broken words….. " eh rwings…? Wat ar ee gun a oo?... ter gon…."….. his mis-sized eyes got glassy….. "ei fahled….."

Doc look up at him….watching his broken features fall….. his sugar brown eyes watering slightly…..

"You didn't fail…." Hudson said softly….. "It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could of done…"

Quinn just looked at the tailing hornet very weakly …. Then off to the side, resting very heavy on the flat bed….

"Quinn, you didn't fail at all… Lightnin' and Sally will understand…"

Quinn mumbled to himself….

Doc paused in his speech…. "What did you say?"

The beaten up Dodge weakly looked over at him….. "ei…..ei…fahled al-less….." His eyes welded up in tears… Doc has only seen him cry in front of him… not even Alice…. Not his Father… Brother…. Or anyone else….. just… in front of Doc. He coughed a few times causing his body to shake and wince under the newfound stress….

"Quinn, take it easy…" The Crystal eyes weakened tenfold at the broken body half sobbing…. "H-How can you possibly fail Alice?"

Quinn's just looked at the Hudson Hornet with distant, weak eyes…. "ei….ei wan do mar-ee err…"

Doc paused in his stride causing him to fall behind for a few seconds…. Before catching up….

"Did…. Did I hear you right….? "The Hornet's eyes were locked on his, as his inched his way back to his original pace behind the flat bed….. "Did you say you wanted to….Marry her?"

The broken, disfigured dodge just looked at him with his weak eyes….. saying…. Speaking for him…..

The Hornet's heart sank…..

… "oh Quinn…."

The Flat bed started drifting further away from the Hornet…. Causing the hornet to catch up once again….

But…. The Flat bed was exhilarating….

The Hornet felt puzzled, as he excused himself from his patient to race himself up along to the Front of the Flat bed….

"What's going on?" The Hudson asked.

The Flatbeds eyes look glanced over at the Doctor…. Then back at the road, "I got a call from dispatch, saying I have to pick up the pace. Apparently something is going on at the Town and everyone is needed to get there.."

The Doctor cocked a Eye frame in confusion… "A wedding is going on today…."

The Flatbed shook his head, "No, no…Not Just that…. Some Women named Candle."

"Kendal."

"Oh! Sorry, Kendal… Said something…. About a Mustang…. And some cars getting crazy…."

Doc's eyes blinked… "What was said?" His fear inside him started to build in his heart….. _'please tell me no one else got hurt…' _

"I don't know sir…. I was just told that _You_ are needed…."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Why stickers! Why is this happening!" Sally cried out loud sobbing right into her future husbands fender. "This day was suppose to be perfect….. the beginning of our lives together, Why oh why is this happening!"

The Groom's eyes weakened with the sound of her muffed cries into him. "Sally… Sally it's alright, it's alright…." He tugged her closer to him, trying to bring as much comfort to her as he can….

'_so much for the happiest day of their lives….'_

"it could be so much worse….." Lightning tenderly said as he nuzzled her tenderly….

Sally jerked back, "You did not… You DID not just say that! Now you just jinxed EVERYTHING!"

Lightning blinked a few times in shock… "What… Wait… Sally that's… That's not what I meant…. I just…."

A Tire was rested on his side causing his gaze to look over at the car, leaning towards him….

"It's alright, it's just the hormones…" the feminine voice whispered into his side… "it's normal. Just nod your hood, tell her you love her, and try not to explain much…."

A soft chuckle in amusement caused lightning to really perk at her direction. A glimpse of her midnight blue eyes cause a comfort in him. He slowly gave a small nod of thanks…. Causing the Chrysler to nod in acceptance.

She slowly pulled away from the soon to be husband and wife… and moved on with the next group of folk.

The Maroon Woody Wagon look up at the familiar Chrysler and rolled over to her, "Hey… Doc's Not Hurt is he?" Her Ebony eyes shook unsurely.. "I… I haven't seen him since…. Well… Since the Tractors and the Combine…" Her eyes weakened, "I am so sorry….. So so very sorry…. If … If I wasn't here that would of never happened…"

Kendal's eyes softened "Doctor Hudson is just fine... He just had to make a trip to Flywheel city…"

She blinked in confusion…. "Flywheel city? Why?"

Kendal felt herself weaken a tad…. "You see…. Quinn, the Reddish Dodge, went to Flywheel city to pick up the rings…. And…. well he got himself in a bit of trouble…"

The Maroon Wagon rolled back a few feet, "But… But he was just fine a minute ago…."

Kendal gave a small shrug…. "Doesn't take long…. Things can change in a blink of an eye…." Her midnight eyes weakened…. Slowly casting off to the side in deep thought….

The Wagon sat there, reading her features….. then giving a weak nod…. "I …guess so."

Kendal's mind….. drifted off…..

_Kendal stared at her daughter getting dragged a crossed the concrete floor. "Alice, you stay strong, for me, and for you brother and sister."_

_The little mustang's lip quivered, "mommy, don't leave me!"_

"_I won't baby, I'll always be with you," her ring rippled with energy," No matter what happens."_

_She watched him…. her so called husband… dragging her last living daughter out of the make shift prison… the fear of her daughter life… her last hope…. Was dragged away from her….forever…._

_As the room fell silent… the only thing left to keep her company was the sound of crying, from her broken heart…._

"Kendal…. You okay?"

Kendal blinked a few time, away from that horrible memory…. "uh huh… Yeah. I'm alright just tired is all…" Kendal looked at the Wagon with a tired smile "… the List keeps getting longer as my time is getting shorter…" She started pulling away from her, "I just wish this wedding could just get done and over with so that everyone can breathe!"

A light chuckle sounded from behind the Chrysler 300 as she …. Let herself….. crumble….. out of site…

Her memories are haunting her again…Not just about lil' Alice being ripped away from her….. but….

…..Jack…

That same male that went after her, called her a 'mutant whore', tortured her, beat her… That same male that took away her children, killed 2 of them, almost killing Alice… That same male…..

….that was her husband.

….That bared her kids.

….That was a loving Dad.

….That was her…love…

Kendal paused in mid stride as she took a moment to realize where she was going as she paused right outside where everyone was gathered….

She had been doing a lot of flashing back today… and for Kendal, that was just… _strange._

Thinking about her dead, murderous Husband…. Being pregnant ….. and just getting married in general…. Normally none of this stuff would ever soak into her subconscious… She was very controlling of her thoughts. None of this wishing and flash backing stuff like she's been doing all day…. Dwelling on "what if's"…. Craving to know…. What it felt like if her wishes came true… if those dreams were a reality…. If it was even possible at her age…..

Mindlessly she rested on a wall of one of the white buildings…. Her eyes closed…. Wishing her mind would be able to rest like her body….

…. '_I miss being in love…. Being a wife…. Being a family….' _ Her mind spoke for her… _' I mean….'_

Red rolled right on by her. His shy eyes rolled over towards her in a very friendly way as a small smile tugged on him… Lizzie sat on her porch looking at the red fire truck going right by him…. "Hey Red…. Is it voting time all ready? I thought Nixon alright won! Huh… Did I go back in time?"

Kendal very tired like chuckled at the two…. _'this place is like one big happy family…. And everyone is so loving and caring…'_ Kendal paused for a second… her eyes drooping down to the concrete…. _'but…..'_

She took a slow breath…. And exhaled very slowly, letting herself relax even more….

'…_..why do I feel so…..'_...

Her eyes looked up slightly at the white building that she was leaning on….. looking at the dusty windows from the dust storms that happen through here… the tired look to them….. so warn…. So….

'… _unloved…..'_ was the word that was placed in her subconscious ….

She paused… shaking her hood slightly…. _'….No… No…. this place isn't unloved… it…. It is love…'_

Her deep thinking caused her to look deep at the worn peeling paint that framed around the windows…..

' _this place… was built…. Brick by brick… wood by wood….One at a time…'_

She found herself stroking the side of the building with a tire….. _'with so many pieces… so many memories…. Folk have bonded putting this building together….with so much care with each piece…. And….'_

She moved slightly forward…. Looking up at the building…. The big windows…. The blinds….. the sign that caused her to realize… she loved this building too…

' _this… this clinic….. this building….. was build out of love…. Runs on healing and care… and in return…. Protects you… shields you….'_

She felt a smile grow on her face as she just looked at the building for a period of time…. Then… gently fade…. And weaken…

'_with time… the building's return of affection…. Wears out… becoming worn out… and falling apart….'_

Her eyes …. Closed….

Her body leaned on the building for support….

' _if I was a building….. my paint would be peeled…. Windows smashed… unoccupied… empty… dusty…. Dirty….'_

She felt her lip quiver slightly causing her jaw to lock into place to prevent herself from getting worked up…

' _maybe burned down in spots….. water damage….. a hole in some of my walls… and …. I'm just wishing that someone would buy me…. Wouldn't be turned off by the amount of work ahead of them…. would accept me as I am…. Would… fix me….. would…. Help me…. Would…. Fill me….would…..'_

Her hearing caught the sound of a truck dropping gears up ahead, causing her eyes to open suddenly.

She rolled away from the wall, onto the road, her eyes searching through the heat wave in the distance…

"Mack's already here….." she spoke from under her breath… "wait…"

Her eyes focused even more and more on the moving object that was heading towards town…. The blurred cab… the bright sliver bed… with a orange….

Her eyes shot open, "Oh my… Is that…. Quinn!"

Her midnight orbs locked on the moving orange thing on the silver bed…. Followed by a Blue chassis…

"Oh no… nonono…." Her mother like instincts kicked in to overdrive, causing that snow white ring to light up around her eyes…. "Quinn!"

She cranked her engine over, meeting up with the flat bed. She knew he had to get towed… but she didn't know it was going to be THIS bad…..

"Hey… Hey…. " She started calling out to the Flat bed.

The Flat bed raised a frame at the random female calling at him at the edge of town. "Are you Candle?"

"Kendal." The Chrysler quickly corrected as she moved to the back of the Moving flat bed. "Quinn… Quinn…. Can you hear me?"

"Ma'am he ain't doin' so hot.. He kept passing out on the way here. and now I think he blacked out cold."

Kendal gave an uneasy smile, "Bring him to the Clinic. We'll tend to him there…."

The Flatbed motioned his nose towards the white building, "is that it over there?" … Even though he asked that question.. he started to position himself towards the clinic door…

Kendal stood at the edge of the clinic, propping the doors open…

The Flatbed started lowering, unhooking the crumpled Dodge, causing his slanted broken wheels to roll, wobbling the beaten dodge.

"Come on Quinn." She said very softly to him as she took her tender tires and gently guided him into the Clinic.

_This building…. Even warn…. Is still loved….is still used…. And is still dear…._

The Chrysler 300 gently lead the Dodge to the comfort of the lift. Quietly shutting the doors behind them… making the clinic private.

_Letting the building shield them from the outside world…._

She rolled back slightly, looking at the beaten up Quinn on the lift… the one that she protected and defended like her own son ….back… in the day…

And now…. He's…

The Sudden thought of that little heartbeat when she was seeing in her daughter popped into mind…..

…..how….. how would he react to that…?

Kendal just gave a soft sigh... somethings…. Just have to wait….

…_like painting a building….._

Her eyes softened greatly as she looked at her grandchild's father….

"There are something's that have to wait…." she whispered gently… "I have to worry about you and my daughter… then can I worry about me and my love life."

"Love life?"

Her heart froze, sending a chill down her frame at the sound of his rough low voice….

She slowly turned to face his tired frame… worn out paint…. And dirty sides….. his eyes were very soft and gentle as they met Kendal's Midnight blue eyes….. "is there something… you want to tell me?" His voice though tired, was still very alive and curious..

Kendal swallowed hard as she took a moment to look deep into his Crystal eyes, forming her emotions into words, loving the look of his eyes, the shape … the color…. The warmth of his soul…

Her mouth quivered slightly as she found the courage to say …

….. "I want you Hudson."

#*#*#*#*#*##**#*#


	7. Chapter 7

'it's just not fair….'

The Buick custom just sat at the corner of the make shift waiting room… staring towards the crowd at no one in particular… her mind just running like crazy… trying to find an answer to her situation..

"it's… it's just not fair…" She mindlessly whispered under her breath…her eye squinting slightly….

"w-why does she get everything? Huh?.. Why is she so cool? Why does she take everything away from me that I have worked hard for."

Her pupils became pinpoints in the cornflower orbs of insanity…..

"_I_ read every Biography. _I_ did all the research. _I_ spend countless of hours crafting the websites, tracking down every sacred item left over from the original race from where he crashed….."

A lil' forced smile twisted mad like as her clenched body twitched.

"They said I was crazy coming out here…. But NOoooo I'm not crazy… No… I'm following my love! IS THAT TOO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!"

She gritted her teeth in frustration, panting at the sudden outburst….

Her eyes adjusted to the blurred out crowd of wedding guests…. To find out…

… they were all staring at her….

"Ahhh…..You okay there?" one of the guests asked cautiously.

The Buick forced herself to relax, as she looked at the random guest with an annoyed look, "what? Haven't you seen a women get all worked up about something before!"

The male car rolled back a few inches…. "Well… I was trying to make sure you were alright…."

The Buick snarled, "Alright? Am I alright? Do I LOOK alright to you?"

None of the cars dared to speak another word, fearing to add more fuel to the fire… the fire was already getting out of hand….

She huffed and sighed a "Whatever…" As she took off towards the Clinic….

"Stupid folk, they just get in the way…. What the heck… Don't they understand what love is? Don't they see what I've done for The Fabulous Hudson hornet?Don't they see….."

Her voice trailed off as her cornflower blue eyes caught something in the big clinic window, between the open blinds….

There… the Hornet sat, just staring at the Chrysler…. Causing the Buicks eyes to narrow…

"What is _she_ doing with him….?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Kendal's eyes watched the Hornet's wide eyes looking back at her….His bumper…. His Lips twitched, mimicking speech, but no sound came from them…. He seemed almost frozen in his place….

Then his eyes hit the floor, quivering back and forth in deep thought... Almost in panic…. He went to say something…. But once his eyes locked with hers again…. Everything that he had to say just…. Vanished…

His eyes sparkled… they softened… and a small smile tugged on him… A dream like expression….

Then… his eyes closed… causing him to swallow hard….. taking a few breaths to calm himself…..

His eyes opened slowly, just slightly. Very relaxed….

"You…. You want me?" he ask almost in a whisper, uncertainty heavy in his voice.

Kendal blinked a few times…. Did she just blurt out what she wanted?

Her eyes locked on his….making her question answered.

…. She did.

Her face flushed, a sheepish smile tugged on her features…

"W-Well…." Her eyes were bashful… as they shied away from him… but that want, that attraction caused her eyes to look right into his, causing the hornet to blink a few times.

They looked at each other… feeling each other's hearts just by their eyes… Their connection…. That spark….. that….that…

….._want_…

Kendal swallowed hard, taking a breath in….. "I want you…. Hudson."

The Hudson Hornet paused, catching his breath…

Kendal watched him… and felt…. Uneasy…. 'Why is he acting like this?' She thought to herself…. 'Did I say something wrong….?'….. She let out an uneasy breath….. 'Does he think I'm crazy…?'

She watched the Hornet swallow hard… lightly biting his lower lip….

She couldn't help it…. She felt her gut twist up under the stress of the silence…. She must of said something wrong…. Maybe she was rushing too fast…. Maybe she phrased it wrong… maybe…

… Maybe they were too old…..

What was she kidding herself… They missed their time…. She missed her time….. This….. between them was just a mistake…. _Why_ was she kidding herself…. She'll never get married again… she'll never have a husband…. She'll never feel that burning passion between her and her soul mate…

The Hudson forced himself to swallow again…. Cleaning his throat in nervousness as his eyes never met hers again…. "I….I-I need to do…. I need to get to the wedding… I think they've waited long enough….."

Not only did her gut tightened up more… but the feeling of a crushed heart shook her whole entire frame making every nerve ending .numb…

"oh." She forced her shaking voice to say. "You're right… go ahead. Do what you need to do…"

The two cars paused just for a second….still not daring to look into each other's eyes….. they stood there just to feel each other's presence one last time before they turned their separate ways…..

Those double doors closed behind him caused her eyes to weld up in tears….

"I messed up…." She whispered in a broken voice, causing herself to sniffle..

Pressing her tire hard into the ground, she kept her world from falling apart… kept herself from falling apart….

She forced herself to take heavy, deep breaths, keeping the tears in her eyes, "You are a strong women, You don't need him…" she coached herself.. "If you can deal with Jack, you can deal with him… you're stronger than this…. You don't need him… …"

She took a deep breath… rose up a little more on her tires… and paced herself over to the Hornets main office….. slowly pushing open the door….

Her tire held on to the door… as she slid down on her shocks, resting her body on the ground….her lip quivering from her crumpled body…..

"….._B-But I do_…."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

There he stood…. Slightly tarnished Chrome…. Dull, dirty paint….mud gunked up in his tires… and his eyes weakened along with his heart….

Not something that he planned to look like in front of two huge families…

He gave a heavy, hearty sigh and he patted the thick, leather bounded book by his tire… 'Oh Lord please forgive me for looking like this…..' he thought to himself…. ' I just hope Lightning and Sally will understand….."

His thoughts were cleared as Lightning rolled up the middle of the two family, very slowly, but with his nervous smile on his face. The Rookies eyes looked up at the familiar Hornets… and the nervousness melted away…

"Hey." He whispered to his crew chief. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah… Just wish I had time to clean up a little…."

The groom gave a tug of a smile. "Why, This is the grandpa I know. Not all fancy. Just, himself."

The Hornet tugged of a smile, but his eyes narrowed. "You know, you just ruined that meaningful compliment by adding 'grandpa' to it…. Right?"

Lightning chuckled, "Hey, just because I'm getting married doesn't make me a different car." He winked at the Hornet. "Besides, you know you love it."

"Uh huh…. Sure rookie." His face went blank, and his eyes were relaxed… ".Can't you see my face light up every time you call me that?"

"Oh come on Doc," Lightning whispered with amusement in his voice, "You know I'm just joking around with ya. You know, to lighten the mood."

"…. Is that why they call you '_Lightning'_…."

Lightning's face lit up at his sentence, "Hey, Did the Hudson Hornet make a joke? That was actually pretty good!"

The Hudson looked at him with a coy expression, "mhmm… Not too bad for someone like me huh?"

"Yeah, I was actually surprised!"

"Yes… because you are the biggest joke there is… how could I ever come up with something better than a hotshot... '_Lightning'_ Up the room…."

Lightning's mouth opened in shock. Causing the Hornet to crack up. "Didn't expect that one to happen huh rookie? You Ran right into that."

Lightning shook his hood as the Hornet was softly muffling his chuckle. "Are you saying I'm a joke?"

"No… more like a Rookie."

"Hey, come on Doc… I've got a little experience under my belt… I can't be that much of a Rookie… … can you drop the whole 'Rookie' thing?"

The music started to play, causing everyone to become quiet in the court yard…. Doc leaned in closer to Lightning and whispered, "Just because you're getting better and married doesn't mean you're a different car."

Lightning looked back at him with slightly wide eyes, "You took my words and…"

The Hudson nudged him to Hush him and motioned to the soft blue Porsche, her eyes covered in a white veil as it trailed behind her…

Doc looked over at his protégé with a crooked smile, and nudged his side, "hey" he whispered "don't forget to breathe."

And with that comment, Lightning found himself taking a breath he actually needed…. He just saw…. His bride… his beautiful bride…

She smiled bashfully, as she quietly rolled up the middle of the two families…. Gentle music playing in the background…. And

"Shoo-oot! Ain't she a purdy thing!" the best man blurted out for all to hear.

Doc rolled his eyes and lowly moaned in frustration for the tow trucks sudden outburst…sometimes that truck just can't seem to hold his tongue…

"Mater…" The Groom hushed him. "This is a wedding. You can't just blurt out whatever you want!"

"oh!" Mater said in a loud whisper. "I didn't know it was the quiet part of the weddin'."

Lightning just looked at him speaking in a forced whisper… "how…. Can you not know…..that this is the quiet part of the wedding!"

"Well ain't that them people suppose to be holdin' up them fancy cards that say the word "Quiet" so all of them folk know when it's time for the quiet part of the wedding?"

Lightning just stared at him, "Mater, that's in GOLF!"

"Well how am I suppose to know that? I've never played golf before ever in my life. Even though it does look kind of fancy with all them cloths and clubs and the lil' white balls… I mean, How, in the world do they hit them lil' things with those big clubs! I mean that must take a lot of con-san-tray-shun…. No WONDER they have them there signs!"

"Mater! Will you keep it down? This is in the middle of a wedding! You can't-"

A sound noise of someone clearing their throat came from behind him, stopping him in mid speech.

"So… Stickers… are we getting married or what?" The Porsche playfully teased the groom.

"Uhh… ah…" The tongue tied groom just stared at his bride…. His gorgeous, wonderful, funny, amazing, beautiful….his eyes glanced lower on her, noticing the slight bump underneath the long veil, draping her gently glitter painted sides… _'very pregnant, bride'_ Lightning finished that train of thought as he stared at her side….. _"My wife…. My kid….. my family….."_ a soft smile tugged, and he blinked away tears…. _"my life….."_

Doc smiled warmly and proudly and he rose himself higher on his tires. "Are you two ready to begin?"

Lightning and Sally smiled at each other, then turned towards the Justice of the peace. "Go ahead Doc! " Lightning proudly smiled, "Lead us away!"

A soft chuckle sounded from the congregation from Lightning's outburst of excitement, Causing the tow truck to shift his weight in confusion. "I don't get what's so funny… I can't even find the first hole."

As the service went on, the meaning of the whole day became clear… The uniting of two souls as one…. For better, or for worse…. In sickness or in health…. Richer or poorer…. No matter what happens, A Car will still be a car, A true friend will still be a friend, and love will still be love….Tomorrow the sun will rise with new changes of the day…. But…. If you're blessed with someone at your side through those troubles, whether it's a friend, your coach, your next door neighbor, or the love of your life, You can get through just about anything …

Love and Faith can get you through anything… all you need to do is reach up for it….and never let go.

Her hear caught a familiar sound…. A sound that she can remember hearing from a long time ago…. A distant memory….. or was it more of a distant nightmare?... last time she heard this distinct sound,… She was very young just able to talk... All she could remember was being dragged out of a room… and hearing…. The sound of her mother sobbing…..

Her heart pounded under her hood causing her violet eyes to search the room for Jack…..

…. But Jack, her sick twisted father was long gone….. And she wasn't a young lil' car anymore…. Now she's a much older car, who just discovered a lil' life in her….

She blinked slowly, letting her guard fall slowly from her shoulders…. Even though things have changed… there one thing from that scenario that didn't change….

… Her mother sobbing in the corner of the office….

"Mom…?" Her tired voice croaked, "Mom, What's going on? What's that matter?"

The mother sniffled a lil', trying to collect herself for her daughters sake. "Oh, Alice," her shaking voice spoke through her deep breaths, "I'm sorry for disturbing you…"

Alice looked at her for a while, her tired eyes observing her mother's state. "Don't worry about it… I just want to know what's going on with you?"

The Chrysler 300 turned a lil' towards her, "It's nothing to worry about… it's just been a really rough day…."

The mustangs eyes weakened right to the floor. Guilt and shame tugged at her heart….. "It's because of me isn't it…."

The Chrysler's glassy eyes snapped at her daughters, "No! It is not that at all. Do you hear me?" She took a moment to breathe a little before she choose to continue. "Yes, it's a disappointment that you just went on and did whatever you wanted without much thought… But I'm not going to stop loving you. You are my daughter…"

The mother's eyes closed for a second… then looked right back at her Daughter's with a weakened look… "Have you seen Quinn yet…?"

That thought sparked something in the Mustangs heart. "He's Okay right?"

"yes, a little TLC would do wonders for him. I was able to heal the big damaging parts. The rest he can do on his own."

Alice swallowed hard… "did you tell him about me yet?"

Her mother took a moment before she said anything…. "That… is something you have to do, Alice… It is not my business between what happens between you and him…"

Alice fell silent …. Then turned towards the office door….

"He's right outside, resting on the lift. If he's asleep…. I'd let him sleep"

Alice gave her mother a swift nod, then gently pushed open the door to Doc's clinic.

….

There he was….Half with it on the lift…. The chips and scratches on his paint were the only give away that something had happen to this poor Dodge….

Alice's eyes weakened even more…. _' gosh… this reminds me too much about when Christine almost….'_

The Dodge came to life as he raised himself up to greet her. "Alice, Alice what's the matter?" He winced slightly… "Ouch… Well I guess I'm still sore. Gee… it must have been bad since I still have lasting injuries from being healed…." The Dodge paused, blinking a few times at his voice. "Wow! I can talk! I don't sound like I have a drinking problem!"

Alice raised a frame in confusion at his sudden conclusions, then warmly laughed. "Well, I guess someone is feeling better."

He cracked a smile, "Looks like I'm not the only one! That nap did you wonders!"

Alice forced herself to chuckle… "Yeah… the nap did… wonders."

The Dodge's face fell… "What's wrong." His voice sounded flat.

"Oh nothing to worry about." She put a fake smile on her face, "I'm just really glad to see you, and that you are okay. I guess you had a rough day today." Her eyes shifted from him… to the ground…. Then back at him… His sugar brown eyes had no amusement in them…. "Alice…" He spoke lowly… "What's wrong…"

Alice blinked… He can read her now?

"Sweetheart, why are you beating around the bush? Did something happen while I was gone?" His voice softened with concern and care causing his eyes to quiver in hers, searching for answers….

Alice felt her heart leap… Sweetheart?

"Was it that blasted gang of trucks! Did they find out where I lived?" His eye frames came together in aggression, "Argh! If only I can wrap my tires around their ….ugh! All they have done is wrecked everything!"

Alice sighed softly as her eyes weakened…" Quinn.."

Quinn grabbed both sides of her bumper "Alice… Look at me…. Did those blasted trucks hurt you?" His sugar brown eyes became ablaze, "Tell me please!"

Alice's eyes opened wide… "Quinn, it wasn't the trucks at all!"

"It. Was. The DIPLOMAT!" He snarled as he let her go of her and turned facing away… " I should of known! He has so many resources under his belt, he could of found out where I lived with just a paint sample! Ugh! What a Crooked cop! So many folk are going to get hurt by that nasty mans –"

"I PREGNANT!"

"Tires…." Quinn snapped his head up "Wait _what_!" He whipped around so fast, he didn't care that he just knocked over Doc Hudson's supply cart of tools right onto the floor, his eyes so wide it seemed as though his windshield might pop out of his head. "What did you just say!"

Alice swallowed hard… _' I didn't think he'd react this way….'_

"No seriously! What did you say?"

Alice forced her eyes shut, swallowed hard and quietly repeated what she had said… "I'm pregnant…."

She waited for a reaction…. She waited for a sudden outburst of rage…. She waited for him to ask her _'are you sure?'_….. She waited for a random cry _'but we only did that once!'_….. She waited for a sympathetic _'oh Alice… that's wonderful'_…..

But when she hasn't heard anything from a while, she cracked opened her eyes… And finally got a reaction from him….

He fainted…

"Now that Sally and Lightning have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of tires and the giving and receiving of a ring in the presence of this company..." Doc paused long enough to take a breath , and look up at the couple before him with a proud smile on his face, causing his eyes to lightly water up….He was in the home stretch of the wedding.

"By the authority of Carburetor County and that of all-mighty God," Doc breathed, preventing himself from losing his composure. " I now pronounce that they are Husband and Wife. Those whom Godhas joined together, let no one put asunder."

Sally's tears were streaming down her hood as Lightning smiled a very nervous, but VERY overjoyed smile and both of them waited for him to say the famous words….

"Lighting…. You may kiss your bride." Doc said with very warm eyes, nodding towards the pregnant Porsche.

Lightning smiled wide, "Well, I'll be glad too." He chuckled nervously as his shaking tire flipped over Sally's veil, and very gently pressed his lips on to his new wife's….

…. His wife... Her Husband…. They were one….

The families cheered, and some even honked their horns in joy at the couple.

"For the First time," Doc clearly rose his voice for all to hear, "I'd like to introduce you all to Mr, and Mrs McQueen."

The Hudson hornet sat back and watched the Rookie and the town attorney start the rest of their lives as they were rolling down the aisle, side by side… He felt…. Pride, for his rookie finally growing up and going on his way, he's changed since he first came out here…. He now had a heart for the little things.

Suddenly… His smile weakened…

As he watched the married couple down that aisle, off in the distance…. He saw a cobalt blue groom, and a midnight blue bride…..

His eyes fell to the ground, as his hurting heart was dragged away with the rest of the Hudson off of the stage, and quietly rolled away from the celebrating crowd….

'_I want you… Hudson….'_

"w-what did she mean by that…." He whispered out loud to himself… " oh come on Hudson, you know what she meant… you're just letting the old noodle just… talk yourself into a panic…."

He breathed in deeply, and forced himself to sigh.

"What am I kidding myself… no one would want me." He shook his hood slowly, " not at this old age…"

He felt himself slightly lower on his tires… _' I don't want to burden her…'_

"Hudson?"

He blinked a few times, snapping his thoughts out of his head. Not just ANYONE called him 'Hudson'.

"Doctor Hudson… Can… You help me out please?"

Doc blinked… as he realized it was the Daughter of his love that called out to him from the doors of the clinic… "Mom not doing so well, and I was wondering if you can check on Quinn…" her smile was uneasy…. "He… Kind of passed out."

Doc's windshield cocked up questionably, "Quinn passed out ? Well I'm sure he's exhausted from the day that he's had…"

Alice's eyes became uneasy, "ah… No… more like…. He passed out from Shock…"

"How do you mean?" Doc's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion… Then a spark flashed in his eyes "Does this involve your mother in anyway…?"

Alice's eye frame raised, her expression caught totally off guard, "My mother…?"

Doc found himself swallowing hard….

"W-What could that have to do with my mom?" Alice's eyes focused on her father figure strangely.

Doc blinked a few times as his old noodle was saying '_come on hornet! Think of something….'_….but ….

The honest hornet couldn't help but sigh, and look at his adopted daughter and say…. " Your mother and I… had a interesting chat. And… I didn't handle it too well."

Her eyes weakened, "Oh no… It wasn't anything bad was it?"

"Well…. I-I'm not sure." The Hudson gave an uncertain smile…. " I … left to do the wedding…."

Alice's eyes slowly widened, "You got up and did the wedding and forgot about my mother….?"

He winced at the sound of that, "A harsh way of putting it but…in a way… you are correct."

His eyes lowered to the ground… then slowly looked up at met his 'daughters' eyes…. "Doc… that's not like you at all"… She said very lowly.

"I became overwhelmed. I... I-I never had someone tell me that they actually….. wanted me… and meant it."

"But I want you." Alice said. "haven't I told you that?... Don't you know that?"

The ol' hornet shook his head, "You are someone entirely different, you love me as a father … but…. Having someone … want someone as… ah… a mate…. Is just…. Hard for me to understand…"

He paused for a long time, Feeling his heart grow heavy to the point of being speechless.

Alice's eyes weakened…. "Do… Do you really think no one would ever love you?"

He swallowed hard…. Letting his look of hopelessness be his answer….

"I don't believe that."

The ol' hornet looked pasted his adopted daughter to meet the eyes, of a beautiful women….causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Hudson… is that what it's about…?" She spoke very softly to her love… "You think that you are so worthless you can't be loved?"

His eyes sank, feeling ashamed at himself. Mentally kicking himself for even saying a word….

"Hudson…." The Chrysler 300 softly spoke… she drove over to him, gently stroking the side of his grill with her tire…. "I love you…. I really do….." she paused looking into his Crystal orbs with her midnight blue, " There are even times…. Where….. I think…. We would be a good couple…. And other times, I can see you as…." She found herself mindlessly pausing from the pressure of her emotion….. "a Husband….. but…. I always thought that we're a little old for that…. Past our time…. And that, that could never-"

She was interrupted as her lips were suddenly covered by the hornets…. So soft and gentle but so hungry and wanting…..

Then he broke away to speak "You have no idea…. how much you mean to me…. I just didn't want to stand in someone else's way…. Someone that was more… better suited for you…"

Kendal's eyes weakened "Better suited for me? Hudson… the only one I can possibly think that is suited for me, is YOU."

The Hudson's eyes softened… "You are too good to me Kendal…."

The Chrysler's eyes softened.. "You are too hard on yourself, Hudson."

"And all of this baby weight is making me too tired to stand around" Alice chuckled softly….

The Hudson's eyes shot open wide as she looked over at his adopted daughter….. "What… was that?"

Alice's eyes widened with the Hornets when she realized what she said….

The Hudson was shocked… "Alice? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Alice's started acting sheepishly…. "I'm….. preg-nant…?" A big fake grin came a crossed her face

Doc blinked slowly… letting that heavy word sink in his head….

Just as Alice's blurted the news out…. The clueless soon to be daddy, rolled out of the clinic, finally stirred from his fainting, and rolled into the line of fire… "Hey guys, everything ok?"

Doc's eyes narrowed at Quinn, suddenly the protective Dad side of him overtakes his senses as his shouted at his new victom.. "YOU!"

Quinn snapped back, eyes wide with fear. "Me?"

Doc's growled from the sudden over protectiveness of his adopted daughter, "Yes, YOU. You just couldn't hold control yourself huh? Couldn't WAIT any longer!"

The Hudson went to go charge after the Dodge, When Kendal Blocked Doc from Quinn….. "Hudson, yelling at him isn't going to change anything…."

The Hornet found himself huffing….. "You… You Animal…. Haven't you even heard of "waiting for marriage?"

Quinn's eyes closed, as he kept flinching from Doc's words….. "I know… I know…. I just…. I just lost control for a moment…. " His sugar brown eyes looked up at his, "I couldn't help it…. I deeply love Alice…. And after Christine came…. And ripped all of us apart….. I thought I was never going to see her again." His eyes pooled with tears, but his face remained unfazed by the sudden rush of emotion… " It is a _blessing_ that I am still here…. I thank God that Alice was gifted to change the outcome…. I …. Thank him for her….. I couldn't help myself…. I lost control. And I'll gladly take full blame and responsibility with whatever happens…. I can't see my life without her…." Quinn looked over at his beloved Alice, "Alice, when I was at the jewelers… I didn't just pick up the wedding rings…. I also picked out an engagement ring for you…. I wanted to marry you before I knew that you were pregnant…. And Honestly I'm overjoyed that you are…. I always wanted to be a Dad…. I always wanted to be a family man…. And I will seriously never leave your side….." He paused swallowing hard… "I wish my proposal wasn't like this…. But…. Alice Amelia Linkheart….. Will you make my life complete, by marrying me…?"

Alice looked awestruck for a few minutes….. then quickly nodded, eyes pooling with tears, "Yes, Oh yes Quinn! I'll marry you!"

The Hornet was dumbfounded…. Suddenly she was pregnant…. Then suddenly she's engaged…. My… how things just suddenly change within a matter of minutes….

The Chrysler pulled up to him, slightly rubbing sides with him affectionately, "You doing alright…?"

The Hudson could help but sigh softly at that. "As alright as I can be I guess… "

Even though their how town was covered in a bunch of strangers for the wedding, the world drifted away to almost nothing as there in the worlds existence was just Him and her…

Oh how much he loved her…. how much his broken, old heart felt complete with her by his side…. How much he needed her just to get by day by day, how much he needed her to keep him grounded…. How much he needed her to keep her from killing Quinn just then….

He found himself mindlessly grunted in thought about that, slightly amused. For some reason he liked the fear factor that he had.

"What?"

Hudson looked over at her, realizing that she noticed his actions. "What?"

"What are you thinking? You grunted like you were deep in thought about something." She asked softly, her midnight eyes squinting at him in amusement. "Don't tell me that you are planning on doing something…."

He lightly shook his head, "no, no… just thinking about what's going on is all."

"Oh…." Her voice dropped in pitch, full of disappointment…. "I kind of hoped you were."

"Planning what…?" He asked slightly confused, "I didn't know I was suppose to plan something…"

Kendal took a moment, staring off at the ground, letting her thoughts come together. " I want to be your wife…." She softly said.

His heart skipped … "Run that by me again…?"

"I… I want to marry you Hudson…" she lightly laughed at herself…. "I don't know if it's because it seems like everyone is getting married…. But…. I…. I flat out want to marry you. " She looked at him, her eyes sparking with excitement "I want to be Mrs. Hudson Hornet."

He didn't know what to say….

One moment, he thought he lost everything…. The Next… his wishes becoming a possible realty

With all of the commotion going on in front of the clinic, some of the town folk and the wedding guests started circling around them.

"Hudson…." Kendal started… "Do you want to marry me….?"

Her eyes were searching for an answer… slight fear in her eyes…..

The town held their breath as they were seeing the making it or break it point in these two's relationship….

"NO!"

Doc and Kendal jumped as they heard someone in their audience just shout.

"NO! Don't do it Fabulous!" The Buick fan girl cried from the crowd "I'm your beloved! We're made for each other!"

As she tried pushing through the crowd, the woody Wagon smacked her side getting a shocked expression from the Buick "You hush your mouth! Can't you see you're just wrecking everything? "

The Buick… for the first time… cowered. Slowly sinking on her tires, and scooted backwards….

"Go ahead Grandpa…" The New Husband's unmistakable voice chimed in to not cause an awkward silence. "Be happy for once in your life." His red paint sticking out from the crowd of people….

Doc gave a smile…

"Well!" Lightning shouted, "Just say I do already!"

Everyone laughed at his outburst, and even Doc himself laughed nervously, "Thanks kid…." .

He turned towards his love…. Took a deep breath in…. and said….

"Yes, I do."


End file.
